A Typical Knight Family Outing
by EVRyderWriter
Summary: When Mike and KITT go out to lunch with the first Generation of Knight, both learn just how dangerous carrying the Knight name can be... A follow-up to "Familial State". Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Out To Lunch

** CHAPTER ONE: **_Out To Lunch_

Mike Knight sat in the driver seat of his Ford Mustang. He loved this car, but it wasn't that stereotypical love men were suppose to share with their wheels. It was a brotherly love...a love born out of the life and death situation the two constantly shared with one another...born out of the time the two shared together--it was quite a lot, mind you--a love born out of understanding.

Because on the outside, it _was_ a Ford Mustang, the newest in the Ford Mustang Shelby line. But on the inside, this car was a sentient being, equipped with the most advanced artificial intelligence known to man, along with a series of high-tech weaponry, nanotechnology that made it invulnerable, and the nifty capability to hack into most any computer system.

He--yes,_ he_--talked for himself, thought for himself, and believe it or not, _felt_ for himself. As soon as Mike had gotten to know this AI, become familiar with its ways of working, functioning and feeling, he immediately knew that the Knight Industries 3000, KITT to his friends and family, he could not be without him. Man and machine had become one. There was no breaking that bond now.

But machine needs others of its kind to remember who and what it is...just as a human needs human contact. KITT had lost his human father abruptly, and unfairly. He had Mike, but Mike was human. He could not know the pain of a machine who lost its creator. _That _was something completely different all together than the bond he and Mike shared, and perhaps even more special.

There was one machine, however, one like him, who could provide the solace and comfort he needed. The first generation, the Knight Industries 2000, who also went by Kitt. KITT's creator had been his creator as well...they shared a father, and the burden that came with losing him. Surely the Knight 2000 would want to reach out to his 'son' in time such as this?

When he did not, at least, not right away, KITT took the blow with grace and melted back into himself, pulling up the files of the first Foundation for Law and Government, gazing longingly at the photos of his predecessor in-action. Mike knew KITT needed the Knight 2000 more than any of them had figured, and more than KITT would ever acknowledged. Any consolation on Mike's part, that, perhaps, the 2000 _couldn't _contact him...maybe he had been decommissioned, and they just hadn't heard about it, had no effect.

KITT was adamant: Mike's father, the driver of the 2000 was alive and well. The two shared a bond stronger than Mike and his, forged long ago in the infant days of the first Foundation. The man would never willingly let his friend be shut down and shut up somewhere, ready to be used for scrap metal. Where one was, the other couldn't be too far behind.

So what was the use, then, of Mike trying to console the AI, if he was that bent on believing he had been abandoned? It hurt to do it, but Mike had no choice but to walk away from the situation, and let KITT wallow in the self-pity he had created for himself. Until, that is, one night, very late, a link deep inside the AI suddenly blazed to life. On the other side, sat the Knight 2000. All the pain and agony KITT went through at the thought that he had not only lost his human father, but his machine father as well, were immediately shoved away and forgotten.

The bond the two had forged since that meeting was no doubt second only to the one KITT and Mike shared. But something else began to weigh heavily on KITT as he and his father continued to became acquainted with one another. Mike and his father. His father was the Knight 2000's driver, and a central piece of the first generation of FLAG. Knight and his son were strangers to one another, estranged since Mike's birth.

It didn't seem fair that KITT had his father, and Mike didn't. So, between the two AI's, a plan was hatched that hopefully would bring the two together again. Really, it was KITT's plan, his urgings and proddings to get his father to talk to his driver the force behind the plan.

Despite a vicious battle between the Knight 2000 and his best friend and driver, and the initial unwillingness of both father and son...the plan was a complete success, much to KITT's delight. However, his father, couldn't feel he could say the same. Jealous?, KITT had questioned. Why lie? Yes, jealous. After having Michael Knight to himself for more than two decades without much interruption, to have another intrude was unfair.

But what was he to do or say? KITT was happy because Mike was happy, happy to have his father again. If KITT was happy, than Kitt supposed he should be too. There was no more talk of jealousy between the two AI's. They were one big happy family now, and they had to act like it.

Included in the family, was Sarah Graiman, daughter of the Dr. Charles Graiman, creator of the Knight 2000 and 3000. She was KITT's mechanic now, the closest thing KITT had left to his creator. Also part of the family, although only on Mike and KITT's side, was Billy Morgan and Zoe Chae, computer experts who had worked in the SSC when it had been part of the government-sanctioned project. They had refused to abandon KITT and Mike, let alone Sarah, when they needed help the most. That had long earned them a part in the Knight family.

So, now, as Mike and KITT drove the meet their older counterparts for a lunch date, Mike couldn't help but feel that...now..._now _he was complete. He had his father, his best friend....what more could he have or want?

"Michael, we are approaching the outdoor cafe your father said to meet him at."

"'Kay, KITT."

Mike sighed and looked out his window, eyes darting around. KITT noticed.

"Anxious, Michael?"

"Huh?-oh. No. M'not. Hungry." He said, grinning wolfishly.

"Yes, of course. Why do I bother to ask." KITT replied dryly.

"Oh, shut up. Can't begrudge a growing boy like me his nourishment, now can ya?"

"My father is signaling me. They are parked in front, and to our right."

Mike sat forward and caught the sun's glint off of The Knight 2000's hood through the windshield. He waved when he saw his father straighten up off Kitt's side panel and turn toward them. The older man waved back. KITT parked next to his father, exchanging a silent greeting.

Mike got out and immediately, the two man grasped hands and clapped each other on the shoulders.

"Hey, Mike. Good to see you."

"Same, dad."

Michael glanced down at KITT, "And hello to you too."

"Greetings, Mr. Knight. Glad to see you again."

Michael moved his gaze to his own AI. "Kitt, think you and yours can stay out of trouble long enough for Mike and I to grab a bite?"

Kitt grinned virtually, "Of course, Michael...I believe we can manage it. What say you, KITT?"

KITT grinned as well. His father answered for him, "Yes, we'll manage. Go on...go gorge yourself on trans-fats and clog your arteries with grease. We'll be here when your finished."

Michael rolled his eyes and took his son by the elbow, "C'mon. Our table's over there."

As the two men walked away, both AI's pinned them in the cross-hairs of their scanners, out of habitat more than necessity. Over the AI's link to one another, Kitt sighed, "These are the times I'm glad I'm not human...I'll never have to worry about stuffing myself full of grease..."

KITT smiled, "I have tried to get Michael to eat more healthy as well, but I seem to be talking to a brick wall."

"Yep. Like father like son. Whelp, guess we're going to be a here a while..." Kitt flipped off his main scanner, and relied on his backups to keep an eye on his driver and the boy. "How's it been since that night?"

"Oh, the night Michael and his father spoke? Well, it has been...more or less the same. Sarah would not speak to Michael for the longest time...after she forced him to tell her what had happened, but she has warmed up to him again. Billy and Zoe seem to be enjoying our newfound relationship...they say the more the merrier. Michael is happier, I noticed that. Does not sulk so much, or take me on the long drives we used to go in-between missions...and I? I have you to talk to and Michael has his father. That is what I wanted. I am happy. And...I _like _being happy."

Kitt smiled and the link suddenly became warm, like KITT was being hugged by his father, "I'm glad. Very glad."

---

"How've you been? Whenever I've called, Sarah says you aren't there."

Mike screwed up his face and stopped walking to turn to his father, "Huh? No...I haven't been on any mission...I've been at the SSC most of the time. Driving KITT the rest...she could have patched me through, or told me you were calling...if-" Mike stopped talking and blinked".._If..._she had wanted to..." He looked to his father again, "Sarah hasn't been open to this...I don't know why. No reason in particular...I'll talk to her about it. Though I_ thought _we had an understanding, but obviously not..."

Michael clapped Mike on the shoulder again, "Don't worry about it. Came today, that's what I wanted. Here's our table."

The two men stopped and pulled their chairs out at their table and sat. A waitress immediately appeared to take their drink orders and hand them a menu to browse.

---

In the parking lot, surprisingly unbeknownst to the AI's, several vehicles, which had pulled in separately over the last couple of minutes, now positioned themselves _around_ the two, corralling them. If KITT and his fathered noticed, it was noted privately between, as they were silent sentinels, watching their drivers as always.

---

"Mmm, their steak looks good..."

"Yeah...Oooh. Their burger is, like-"

"-Amazing?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, if you're going clog your arteries, might as well enjoy it, right?"

Mike smiled. A waiter appeared with their drink orders. He smiled as he set them down on the table before the two men. "Sorry for the delay. We're rather short-handed."

He stood back, "Are you two ready to order?"

---

KITT grimaced, "He ordered the Burger Supreme with an extra large side of fries. Four-thousand calories."

Kitt chuckled, "And Michael ordered the steak with an extra large order of beer-battered onion rings. Oh well. Let them splurge for once without us badgering them. I'm just glad they're together. Forget health woes for now."

KITT turned his sights back to Mike and his father, "Father?"

"What."

"They have a different server. They had a blond, Caucasian, waitress before, now it is a male, black-haired, Hispanic."

"What, so you're _profiling_ now? Jeesh...you heard what the waiter said, they're short-handed. The girl probably had another table to take care of."

"Yes, back if you look, you would see that this girl is not even on the premise any longer."

"Eh? Maybe she's on break...."

KITT sighed heavily, "Maybe...but would have seen her leave, then, correct?"

"Son, there's a back entrance to the place. She could have left through there."

"I have been watching that as well. No person has exited the premises through the back since we arrived."

Kitt swallowed. "Ok..."

"And, as I am sure you have noticed, we are being blocked in...surrounded. These SUVs and vans have steadily arrived separately for the past several minutes, but all have taken a blocking-in stance. Their occupants show they mean ill-intent. While the SUVs are empty, the vans are not. Their back cargo holds have men, all heavily armed, with one waiting behind the drivers seat to move in when the time comes."

Kitt sucked in his breath. "Ok. Ok." he conceded slowly. "I've noticed."

"Why did you not say something about it?"

"Because I've already graduated from high school, junior." Kitt quipped sarcastically. "I know how things work. You're the noob. I was waiting for _you_ to notice before saying anything."

KITT bristled, " Father! While you were playing this silly game, Micheal's life could be in danger!"

"I'm aware, sonny." he replied testily.

KITT snarled and flashed his scanners back to his driver and father. Michael... His scanners danced over their drinks, still untouched... What's this? Strange readings...

"Father, their drinks have been poisoned!"

---

Michael reached for his glass of beer, listening as Mike regaled him with tales of his recent adventures.

"So, anyway....this dude is like, whacked. This shit has turned him into a Hulk-wannabe. KITT wants me to back off. Probably should have...but..."

Michael went to sip, when his ear bud crackled. _"Michael, put your glass down."_

Michael rolled his eyes and through his teeth, he hissed, _"Kitt, let me have a freaking drink. Just one. Without you badgering me. Please."_

_"Michael, it's been poisoned. So's Mike's. You've been slipped a Mickey."_

Micheal's face tightened as he slowly set the glass down, eyeballing it. Mike was still going on about his fight with his Hulk, unaware.

_"Are you sure."_

_"Of course. The scanners don't lie."_

_"Well, thanks for the heads-up. A little close, but thanks."_

_"We can't leave, Michael."_

_"What?"_

_"We're blocked in."_

Michael snorted, _"Never stopped you before."_

_"No, you're not getting it. We're being forcibly detained...men with high-powered weapons in vans...waiting. Surrounding us. You and Mike come out...or we attempt to move...I fear they'll open fire."_

Michael paled enough for Mike to notice and stop talking. "Uh, Dad? You ok?"

Michael straightened up in his chair and risked a sweeping glance of the cafe. Other patrons...couples, parents and children...friends...before it had seemed friendly. Not so much now.

_"What do you think, Kitt?"_

_"I think we have a serious problem on our hands."_

_"I'll tell Mike."_

_"Ok. You do that. Take care, call me...if you have to. I'll figure out away to get to you."_

_"Heh. Always do. You be careful too."_

Kitt broke the link and Michael set his eyes on Mike's.

"Dad...what is it? Seriously."

"Mike-"

An explosion from the parking lot, accompanied by squealing tires and groaning metal sent many of the patrons running. Both men were on their feet.

_"KITT!"_

_"Kitt!"_

Michael stopped moving. Someone was suddenly behind him--jabbing a gun in his back. Mike's eyes widened, and he moved toward his father. A dark-skinned male, with curly black hair, who had been seating at the table next to them--his back to them the entire time--hadn't ran and he now leapt to his feet, restraining Mike and putting a gun to his back.

"Mr. Knight", Michael's man had a thick Latin accent, which he made a note of, "Please. Let us do this the right way. No fast moves. We won't fire. And we won't damage the 2000, or the 3000..., "he said, eyes flickering to Mike, "....too much."

---

"Have you told him?"

"Yes. Michael knows, and he'll tell Mike. What are they up to?"

KITT flashed his scanners over their silent captors. "Nothing as of yet. They appear to be waiting for us to make the first move."

Kitt narrowed his virtual gaze, and if he had lips to chew on thoughtfully, he would be doing so now. "Whelp. If that's what they're waiting for...let's oblige them."

"Excuse me?"

"If we make the first move, we're now the targets, not Michael and Mike. Hopefully, when they hear the ruckus...Michael will have sense enough to get his and Mike's ass out of there..."

"You are setting a lot of hope on Mr. Knight..."

Kitt smirked, "And it's never failed me."

His turbines purred to life. He raised his 'eyebrows', and KITT started his engine, a roar compared to his father's.

"They're reacting!"

Indeed, the suspects in the vans reacted the second KITT's engine had settled down to a dull rumble. The one closets to Kitt had its side door flung open, and a black-masked suspect leaned out, shoulder-mounted missile launcher ready and aimed.

"Oh shit..." Kitt muttered. His molecular-bonded shell could handle many things...but the one thing Kitt never really liked to take on...were rockets or missiles. He had survived hits before...but it hadn't been pretty...

KITT saw the launcher, saw the man's finger go for the trigger, and heard his father's apprehension and immediately reacted. Squealing around his father, he positioned himself between the elder AI and the launcher. KITT had just gotten himself in place, when the rocket impacted.

It was a jolt to be sure. KITT flinched inside himself. On human terms...it was like having a hammer slammed down on your foot. When the smoke cleared, KITT's nanoskin prevailed. Not even a scratch…

"Thanks, kid." Kitt pinned his accelerator to the floor, and tires squealing, he spun around and put himself on a collision course with his attacker. KITT peeled off in the other direction, to take on the others. For intimidation purposes more than fighting, KITT put himself into Attack Mode, spoiler popping up, his skin becoming blacker, his scanner redder...two of his hood-mounted guns appeared and spun to show their range.

The vans _within_ his range were wise to back up. KITT couldn't help but smirk. Charging still, he scattered them, the men in them wheeling to fire on him. Firing several rapid warning shots at the van's noses quelled that. Turning his attention to his father, who he noticed, was running circles around the vans...not even needing any of his weapons. KITT admired him for that.

His scanners danced over Mike and his father...and his central core, his 'heart' dropped. In danger. His scanners read they were surrounded, guns trained on them. He no longer saw the two men's earbuds---which explained why they hadn't called for help---and what was more troubling, was that KITT saw another van barreling toward the back entrance, presumably to pickup the suspects and the two captives.

"FATHER!" KITT yelled later than he had wanted. Kitt looked to him. "MICHAEL!"

That was all Kitt needed, his 'face' clouding over. He stopped his fancy wheelwork around the vans and rounded upon KITT.

"BACK ENTRANCE! NOW!"

"BUT MICHAEL-!"

"SON, DO AS I SAY. _GO_!"

---

"Who are you working for?"

"Heh. Not important right now."

"Well, when I have a gun in my back, I like to know who I'm dealing with."

Michael flinched as the gun was jabbed hard into the small of his back. Mike grunted angrily and his two men tightened to grip on his arms. Michael flashed him a warning look, and Mike let his tensed muscles relax a little.

The cafe was empty now, save for about twenty would-be patrons, that were actually more henchmen. All had their guns trained on them, faces hidden by black masks. Michael remotely wondered how Kitt and the 3000 could have missed this.

As the sound of tires squealing and metal groaning from the parking lot again reached their ears, Michael and Mike exchanged looks. Their AI's wouldn't let them down, or _go down_ without a fight.

Michael's man chuckled. "Your car is truly amazing, Mr. Knight. It never ceases to amaze us. Of course, "he said, turning to Mike, "I think I like yours better."

Mike snorted, "Gee, thanks." He received a jab in the back with a gun barrel for that. Mike glowered. He really wished his earbud hadn't been taken. He would like nothing more to call KITT and have him come charging in to save the day, scanner flashing...THAT would scare anybody, let allow a bunch of half-wits like these.

Suddenly, the sound of squealing tires came awfully close, and for a brief second, Mike caught a glimpse of KITT running around the back. Mike's heart leaped. KITT was coming.

"KITT!" he cried. "C'MON, KITT!" For that, both of his captors jabbed their guns into him.

"Mike, please!" Michael hissed at him. Mike ignored him. "Heh...you guys...are in so much shit right now...."

Michael's man glowered, and pulled Michael backwards, into the gun barrel. "Shut him up, Mr. Knight. Or we'll do it for you."

Michael swallowed and looked to Mike, "Mike, shut up, alright. Don't make this anymore difficult."

"Pshhh. C'mon, man. These guys aren't going to do anything. We got the upper hand here." He motioned with his head, toward the parking lot.

"Mike...."

"Do you guys know...that all I have to do, is give one command, and my car won't have any qualms about coming in here...and making ya'll just a couple of red streaks on the pavement."

"Mike!"

Michael's man turned toward Mike, one hand still on Michael's arm, squeezing down like a vice grip. "Boy, I do not wish to harm you, not yet anyway. So, if you are smart, you will Shut. Up."

Mike grinned sloppily, "Y'know, that's actually the one thing I'm not." Mike mustered all his strength into his upper body and yanked. His captors grip slipped. Mike spun and sent both flying with one kick. Michael took the opportunity to tear his arm away from his man, and put his elbow into his nose.

The man cried out, his hand cupping his injured nose. Through the tears, he aimed for Michael's chest. Michael spun and knocked the gun away with a kick. Two other men leapt for him. He easily side-stepped them, and even helped them to the ground by grabbing the back of their pants and tossing them farther.

He spun to Mike. He was handling the other gunmen quite well. "MIKE!" He looked up. Michael motioned for the back entrance. Mike looked back at the his gunmen, then nodded. Michael strained to look toward the parking lot. He still hear Kitt fighting. KITT was hopefully around the back to meet them.

Michael, with his back turned, did not see the man who had held him, slowly get to his knees and reach for his gun. Picking it up, he aimed it at Mike. From this angle, it would be a side shot. Hardly worthwhile. He needed the boy to turn toward him. He adjusted his aim to now be on Michael's back.

"BOY!"

Mike, who would never answer to such a title before this, turned and saw the gun aimed for his father. "NO, DAD!"

Michael spun--just in time to see the man adjust his aim again and fire on Mike. As the shot impacted Mike's chest, his eyes widen, mouth opening to cry out, but not cry came. His eyes slowly...closed, his face relaxing. His fall to the ground was anything but graceful. Michael's heart burst.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! MIIIIIKKKKEEEEE! NO! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He leapt for Mike, even though he wanted to tear his son's shooter's eyes out. To take the gun away from him and blow his brains out.

Several men intercepted him and wrestled him to the ground. Michael fought back, enraged.

"Cuff him!"

Michael was cuffed.

"What about the boy?"

Michael's face was a mask of fury, his breaths coming fast and heavy, in and out of his nose as one of the gunmen checked Mike's pulse.

"Still alive."

A nod from their leader. "Good. We'll take him with us."

Michael stared at him as a serpentine grin flashed across his face. That grin was wiped from his face when an explosion rocked them, sending fire and smoke through the air just feet away, at the back entrance. KITT.

---

"SON, DO AS I SAY. _GO!"_

KITT obliged and shot toward the back entrance, scanners flashing still. His path brought him along side the cafe, and through an opening in the hedges that surrounded it, KITT's scanner fell entirely on Mike and he nearly hit the brake. He could stop now and bust his way through the hedges. It wouldn't take much. And it would stop this thing all together. But the sight of the guns trained on his friend and the man's father, stopped him. To risk getting the two shot, wasn't worth it.

"KITT! C'MON, KITT!" he heard Mike's cry through is exterior sensors. _Forgive me, Michael. _KITT continued on, ignoring him.

Skidding sideways as he came upon the back, he pulled himself forward and halted in front of it. The oncoming van was fast approaching. KITT weighed his options: ram them, fry their engine with a laser blast, or stall them completely with an EMP blast. An EMP blast...yes, that was his best chance.

KITT reached for the EMP system and entered an order for the system to charge. He watched as it steadily rose to full charge, all the while keeping an eye on the van. When the system chimed ready, KITT hovered over the initiate command. The van was not completely in range. To fire now would be a waste.

The van was close. KITT could fire now. He _would_ have fired, had not another van careen in on the right. KITT turned a scanner on them, to see two missiles be fired from shoulder-launchers. KITT swallowed and braced for impact. He would not move, not if it would let them get to Mike.

On impact, KITT stifled a cry and felt himself be shoved roughly to the side. KITT tried to dig in, to find _some_ grip, but there was none. KITT blinked, groggily...the impact's strength surprised him. Through the fog, he thought he heard a gunshot and something in him burned. Wincing, KITT turned himself toward Mike, "...M-Michael...?"

And still, through the fog, he saw the oncoming van blast pass him as if he wasn't even there. His attackers were already gone. KITT reached for his self-diagnostic systems while slowly pulling forward and around, through the back entrance. At first, KITT hoped the sight before him were the after-effects of receiving such a sharp jolt as he just had. But as the fog ebbed away, the sight remained.

Mike on the ground, bleeding from his chest, and Michael being wrestled to his feet and tossed into the back of the van. Mike was picked up with even more brutality, as if it didn't matter how he was treated, as if he was going to die anyways. The van doors were shut and the enemy was leaving.

KITT could not contain himself any longer and shot forward with a wicked yell. Scanner flickering in a frenzy, KITT muttered incoherently under his breath. The two vehicles blew through the center of cafe, with tables flying through the air, over the van and onto KITT's hood, before falling to the side.

Bucking and swerving, KITT chased the van out of the cafe and into the parking lot, barely registering the fact his father, battered and bruised, was chasing his vans out of the parking lot.

"NOOOOOO! MIKE! DAD! THEY HAVE MIKE! THEY HAVE MIIIIKKKE!" KITT fired his laser at the backend of the escaping van. It hit the license plate, searing a hole though it. His guns appearing from his hood, whirled and twirled, firing wildly. Kitt had stopped and now watched his son's meltdown.

'KITT, stop it. Stop it!"

KITT reached for his EMP system again, with nothing in sight that could stop him from firing now. Except his father. Kitt charged in from the right, ramming his son in the right flank, and pushing him to the side. He back up and charged again, smacking him in the same spot.

"STOP IT! GET A FUCKING GRIP, KITT!"

KITT stared at him, scanner still dancing in a crazed motion. "Why'd you stop me. I could have stopped them! We could have Mike and Knight back with us! And you stopped me!" KITT turned on a dime and rammed his father in the nose. Kitt took the blow and delivered another one.

"Goddamnit, boy, THINK! Had you shot at them and hit, had your laser hit the right spot, had you employed your EMP and stopped them, what the hell do you think they'd do them, eh? EH? KILLED THEM! They. Would. Have. Killed. Them. Did you think of that? NO! All you wanted to do was go after them, guns blazing."

KITT looked away, his scanner slowing gently, and dimming, emotion spilling into his voice. "B-but, M-mike....they have him. He's hurt. He needs me. I-I need him...."

Kitt sighed, speaking in a low, gentle tone, "I know...I know...they have Mike and Michael. I know....but we need a plan to get them back. Not go after them willy-nilly. That would only get them killed sooner. C'mon. We have to get out of here. Get back to the SSC and get our heads back on straight."

Kitt winced as he put himself in gear and turned around slowly. "Son?"

KITT gazed down the road his best friend had disappeared down. _Michael...._

"...KITT?"

He looked away, quietly, "Coming..."

Kitt pulled into the street and KITT followed behind him slowly, blending into traffic as steadily,police appeared at the cafe front, never looking back.


	2. Chapter 2: Spendin' Quality Time

**Chapter Two: **_Spendin' Quality Time…_

That night, it started to storm. Lightening seared the night sky, and thunder shattered the peaceful silence of the desert. The weather appeared to have decided it would be better to match the two AI's moods, rather than mock it.

Upon arrival at the SSC, a very frazzled and upset Sarah greeted them, firing questions off in rapid succession. Kitt managed to calm her by promising to tell everything that happened, _after_ both AI's were given a good going over. Kitt had flashed a scan over his son, and only detected minor damage, while he knew for a fact several things had been jarred loose, fried, or were malfunctioning in him. He wasn't as young as he used to be...

As Sarah worked, Billy and Zoe watched, both equally worried as she.

"There...that should do it." Sarah muttered, straightening up behind her computer consol as the finishing retouches to Kitt's MBS were made.

Kitt sighed, stretching inside himself. "Thank you, Miss. Graiman. You have the Midas touch."

Sarah smiled slightly, "Mr. Knight has taught you many things, I see. With flattery among them."

"Oh, my dear...when one spends as much time with a man such as Michael Knight as I have, it would be a pitiful waste _not _to have learned from him."

Kitt stopped as a pang of fear and pain twanged inside of him. Sarah looked away, "I'm sorry. I...didn't mean to-."

"-It's fine.", he cut her off quickly. "Where's my son."

Sarah looked up at him, not used to hearing such a term used for this sort of thing, "Your...? Oh, KITT. He's, um...outside. On the tarmac. I can't get him to come in. He needs to be checked over."

Kitt raised his eyebrows and looked toward the tunnel entrance. A well-timed roar of thunder sounded from outside.

"Alright. I'll go talk to him."

Kitt started his engine and drove onto the gimble. He linked himself in and the gimble revolved to bring him around and facing the tunnel entrance. He drove into and down the tunnel, watching the massive hanger doors begin opening even before he was near it.

Shooting out of the massive building, Kitt slowed as his tires hit wet tarmac. He stopped and let his wipers sweep his windshield clear. With the rain coming down in sheets as it was, he put them on their highest speed.

Alone, sitting at the end of the tarmac, a black shape lost in the rain, was KITT. The link the two shared was off on the younger AI's side. Kitt furrowed his brow and threw out several scans. KITT's signal was faint, as if he had shut down most of himself. Kitt shifted in himself.

"KITT!" he drove toward him. "KITT, son, it's me!" He stopped behind him. "KITT...?"

His son came back on-line in a flash. "Leave me alone."

Kitt looked at him sadly, "Son, please..."

"Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to anyone!"

Kitt was next to him now, their door handles touching. He reached for their link and gently,

"KITT..."

KITT flinched as his father's presence closed in. "No...please..." But he was persistent...and KITT gave in.

"Dad..." he choked. Kitt engulfed the link in a 'hug'.

"I failed him."

"No, you didn't..."

"Yes I did! My sole purpose is to protect him! To watch over him! And I failed him. All the other times...all the other times, something like this happened, I was there for him. When he was injured, I was there. And, even if I couldn't get to him immediately, I at least knew where he was, I could wait...to...to rescue him or, or _just be there._ Now, now I've failed him. I was supposed to help him, to protect. And I failed."

Kitt sighed, gently holding onto the link, "Son, I know it hurts. I know you feel like failed. But, you didn't."

He paused, then: "They...they say we're suppose to be perfect, to know everything, to know all the answers before anyone else. But nobody, not even the most advanced artificial intelligences in world...is perfect.

"We make mistakes, just like any other human being would. And we can't tell the future. What today was...was a mistake. A terrible, terrible mistake...that...we couldn't have possibly seen coming. We tried hard to fight back...but we can't win them all, unfortunately."

"We should."

Kitt sighed again, and decided to take the personal approach, "You wanna know I handle this kind thing when it happened to Michael?"

KITT looked up, peering up at him through beady eyes, "How?"

"I let my emotions go. I had to forget what Michael meant to me... I had to look at it objectively. My emotions wouldn't allow me to do that. I became...the machine I was deep down inside. It was the only way."

KITT looked away and into the storm. "I don't think I can do that."

"Yes, you can. You have to. Because this is far form the last time something like this is going to happen. KITT, you have the one thing I didn't have when I first started out.", KITT looked at him again, "Complete Autonomy. You have _complete autonomy. _As a right.

"When Michael was capture, injured and I couldn't get to him, I had to rely on orders from others on what to do, or wait and pray Michael would be able to contact me and give me orders. Only in certain areas of function...could I act on my own. I had to _learn, __earn_ complete autonomy. You were_ given it_. Use it.

"You can't lose hope...you can't allow your emotions to get in the way. If you let them, if you allow your guilt to get the best of you, you're useless. Become the machine for as long as it takes. Do what you have to do. Because, in the end, you know what's best, and nobody else."

KITT stared out into the storm, enjoying the violent clashes of thunder and lightening. His father was right. He had to became the machine he was. He had to stop this foolish behavior and take control.

"You still do that, do you not?"

Kitt smiled at the sudden crispness of his son's words. That was a good sign, "Do what?"

"Become the machine. Because, I _cannot _believe how calm you are right now."

Kitt smirked, "Son, this calmness comes from years of practice and experience. When I was a noob, I was as bad as you. But I learned to get used to this, not to overreact and to detach myself. It hurt at first, but I knew it was for the better, for Micheal's sake. Believe me, this may be a part of our job, but it never, _never_ gets any easier, and it will always, _always_ hurt."

KITT nodded and took a good, deep, balking-up breath. "I am good now. I am sorry for my behavior. It was...foolish."

"No, it shows you've got a heart...and that you love your driver. That's not foolish."

"Shall we go in?"

"Yes, it's chilly out here, isn't it? This rain is crazy..."

"Yes, it is. I assume Sarah will want to check me over?"

"Of course. One of the reasons she tried to get me out here was to get you in."

KITT raised his eyebrows, "So...you came out here because she told you to, NOT because you wanted to?"

"No, I came because I _needed_ to. I figured I'd work in the whole 'You-need-to-get-in' thing at the end somewhere. I have a feeling that Miss. Graiman is not one to be refused..."

KITT laughed aloud and Kitt turned to him grinning. "You really have no idea..."

Kitt smiled again, and gave the link a squeeze. "C'mon, let's get you inside."

Driving side-by-side, father and son disappeared into the hanger, the doors shutting firmly behind them.

---

Michael couldn't be sure about the ride to...where ever he was right now. Having woken up just minutes ago, nothing was clear. His head pounded, his eyes stung, and his whole body was sore. The position he had most likely fallen into after having been thrown into the cell he was in, wasn't the most comfortable; he shifted and maneuvered, grunting, until he was sitting up against the cell wall.

Blinking and breathing heavily through his nose, Michael took in his surroundings: rather larger than your typical cell, concrete floors, walls, and sliding door with a very small Plexiglas window...

Michael flexed his hands, getting the blood flowing in them again. Gingerly, he put weight on his legs and stood, leaning to the wall for support. Wavering, he blinked and squinted until his eyesight was no longer blurry. He looked to the ceiling, inspecting it for possible cameras. None that he could see. Moving to the door, he peeked out the small window. It offered very little in respect to seeing what was outside his cell.

Scowling, Michael moved to inspect to the walls. Tapping on them to inspect their solidarity, Michael found that several blocks were hollow--fake. He suspected that at least some of them contained the cameras he had looked for earlier, and perhaps even a few microphones. However, before he could try and pry them out of the wall, he heard a loud thud and his cell door slid open.

Turning around, Michael watched as a string of black-masked men paraded into his cell and stood at attention around the perimeter of his cell. At the end of the parade, was the tall, well-built figure who stopped just short of the cell door, masked in the shadows of the corridor.

Michael shifted his weight, staring at the figure, trying the figure out this man.

"Hello, Mr. Knight."

The man's voice was rich with a heavy Spanish accent. Michael squinted at the figure. He _knew_ that voice.

Yes…yes, filtering over Kitt's speakers as they drove away from the destruction he and Kitt had created, he remembered this:" If_ it's the last thing I do, Knight...the last thing I EVER do...I will make sure...you pay for this..."_

"Rios..." Michael whispered, eyes now boring into the figure. "Rios Merrorz..."

A low chuckle. The figure stepped forward slowly, enjoying the moment of reveal immensely. "Very good, Mr. Knight. Very good of you to remember."

Merrorz's eyes were dark, intelligent but with a glint of evil mischief. His hair was short and black. Dressed impeccably in a cream-colored suit and a black silk tie, he fit the picture of the typical crime boss: evil, smart as hell, and a sharp fashion sense.

Michael swallowed as he pushed himself up off the wall and as straight as his aching muscles allowed.

"It's been awhile."

"Yes, too long, Mr. Knight. Too long."

"Should I even bother to ask why I'm here?"

"Oooh, I think you should. Just to make it...official?"

Micheal's face grew pinched, before it relaxed and he asked the question: "Why am I here?"

Merrorz laughed and looked down at his feet, again, enjoying himself. A quick signal to two of his waiting men, had them leaving the room for a few moments before reappearing with a steel chair equipped with wrist and ankle restraints. They set it in the middle of the cell, in between Michael and Merrorz.

Michael eyed it then set his eyes back on Merrorz's.

"I'm sure you remember, Mr. Knight...that promise I made?"

The side of Michael's mouth twitched, "Yeah. I do."

"Then you pretty much know why you here."

Michael nodded and glanced around at the circle of men. Too many to fight all at once, even for him.

"...Of course, there are reasons within that reason, Mr. Knight. We can't forget that little fact."

Michael was suddenly grabbed by the arms and forced to the chair, before being shoved down into it. His wrists were clamped down tight; his ankles as well. He stared at Merrorz, his jaw set. He waited for the men to clear away from Michael, before closing in on him.

His voice had dropped to a dangerous register, "Mr. Knight. In your possession...I know for a _fact..._that you have several important files. Ones you stole from me before destroying my business. Since you left me with nothing...I need those files returned. They are the only things that, if sold to the right people, could bring me substantial funds...enough to make me _very_ comfortable."

Michael looked up at him, and smiled in defiance. "Guess you got your facts wrong. I'm afraid those files are LONG gone. Handed over to the Feds. You could maybe ask them about it. I'm sure they-."

Merrorz hand lashed out to backhand him. Michael stopped talking, nose and eyes stinging. Blood oozed down from his nose and the right corner of his mouth. His tongue slowly flicked out, to lick the blood away.

Merrorz stepped away, turning his back to Michael. "Your son, Mr. Knight..."

Michael flared up, eyes flashing, "Where _is_ my son?"

"Here. He is here. How safe he is...well." Merrorz dared a knowing smile to himself. Michael pulled at his restraints

"He's a very handsome boy. Strong...courageous. Just like his father. The _perfect_ heir to the family business..."

Michael stopped pulling and looked up at Merrorz, knowing full well where the man was going with this. His eyes closed. "Merrorz, listen. I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry until you finally believe me: I never meant for your-."

"-NO!",Merrorz spun around to him, closing the gap between them in two steps, "NO! You meant it. The day you blow up my home, you destroyed my business...and my life. My boy...my _only_ son, my ONLY CHILD...was in that building when you and your _damned_ car blew it to hell.

"And you MEANT for it. Every bit of it. You went out to destroy me...and you succeeded. My wife left me while I was in prison. All the assets I had accumulated since the beginning--gone. _Everything_--gone. All because of you, Knight. I promised to make you pay. And I am a man of my word."

Michael's face was pained. He never meant to kill his son. He had never meant for the entire house to blow, either. Kitt hadn't picked up on him until it was too late. He remembered trying to run back into the burning building, and Kitt stopping him. He had collapsed to his knees, Kitt using an open door to shield him, hide him, comfort him. But the pain of letting an innocent die...never left him.

Two of the masked men left again and returned a moment later, wheeling in a cart with a small TV on it. They placed it before Michael and turned it on. The picture fluctuated and flickered, before settling. Michael leaned in, heart dropping like a rock, and unexpected tears came to his eyes...he cursed himself for that. But...it was for his son, Mike, who was now on-screen. His hands bound behind him, ankles bound too, his head, covered by a bag, was repeatedly dunked into a large basin of water. Constant, with no intervals for a real breath.

Almost the entire right side of Mike's short sleeves was a dark red. Michael pulled and tugged, "NO! No, Merrorz. Please. Let him go. He needs help. He's hurt! Let him go...LET HIM GO!"

"No, no, Mr. Knight. When my boy died, I could not be there with him. But I suffered no less. You do not _know _the kind of suffering, that I've gone through every day and night since his death. Not until now. Now you will know the suffering, but it will be ten times worse, because you will be able to watch your son, be there with him...and experience his pain with him. That is my favor to you...and your punishment to me. Goodbye, Mr. Knight."

And Rios Merrorz was gone. "RIOS!" Michael bellowed after him. But the door shut, leaving the black-masked henchmen behind. They closed in on him, silent behind their masks. Black eyes glittered over him, and Michael, even with the strength his fury and fear for Mike gave him, he knew...he wouldn't be getting out of this.

Seething, he passed quick glanced over them, before resting his eyes on the set, watching his boy's torture...as his own, began.

---

KITT rolled into to the SSC first, obediently setting himself on his gimble and readying himself for a diagnostic check. Sarah smiled wanly at the older AI as he stopped in the tunnel entrance, behind the gimble. Kitt blinked his scanner in response. The gimble rose off its resting hatches and proceeded to swing and revolve, KITT strapped tightly down.

Sarah walked around the gimble, typing in commands to her laptop. KITT felt his systems be poked and prodded… annoyingly so…and when Sarah's diagnostic beams brushed up against his core, he shivered. It brought back unwanted memories. He closed his eyes and waited for the gimble to stop.

"Ok. Few things were a little bruised, but we fixed those. Nanoskin is fine, nanopods: fine. Um...you're done." KITT sighed and opened his eyes. Amusement from his father trickled over the link. _"Oh, shut up." _ The gimble stopped and straightened, lowering down to its resting hatches.

Billy and Zoe had watched KITT be checked, and they now turned back to their computers. Sarah sighed and set down her laptop and looked sideways at KITT. He was silent, no 'thank you', not even a friendly, acknowledging flicker of the scanner. She frowned and wheeled a chair over in front of him.

Kitt watched her and grinned to himself. Turning off their link, Kitt reached far back in himself, bring up case files from his and Michael's private investigator business. They deserved a look-through. As they flashed across his screen, far too fast for human eyes to read, but comfortable for him, he looked for the perfect reason for revenge, along with those how had opportunity. Shoving away those that did not fit and found he was down to ten possible suspects.

To whittle it down more, he put in the parameters of time: those who have had ample time to plan their revenge. Now down to two. Kitt eyed them, before using the events of the day to bring it down to one. Kitt nodded to himself, eyeing the picture of this man that had come up. It made sense. This man's wanting of revenge made perfect sense...but also chilled Kitt. This man was not to be tempted or messed with.

He was afraid that Michael had done just that...in the name of the law and justice, of course, but in doing that, he had tempted fate. Now it appeared he had lost.

Kitt shook those thoughts away and looked up at Sarah and his son. She had tears in her eyes, and her touch on KITT's hood appeared gentle and caring. Suddenly she laughed, perhaps at something KITT had said, a fond memory of a typical Mike-ism, even. She wiped the tears away and patted KITT's hood again, before standing and shoving the chair away.

She turned to Kitt now, and he pushed the case files aside as she walked up to him and sidled up next to him, leaning against the wall.

"It's a beautiful thing." he said quietly.

"What is?"

"The relationship between an AI and his technician."

She nodded, smiling softly. "I guess it is." She looked down at him, "Your tech was Bonnie Barstow, right? What ever happened to her?"

"Yes, Bonnie...she's still...around."

She nodded again and Kitt examined her beautiful face. Pain, worry, fear...every terrible feeling a human could have, was written all over it. Kitt wished he could reach out to her.

"Thank you...by the way. For getting KITT to come in...for talking to him. I know this is very hard for him. But whatever you told him, seemed to click. He's calmer now, quiet...but calm."

"Oh, well...he's new to this game. You all are. When you get to be old pros like Michael and I...this sort of thing becomes another part of life. Not that I'm saying I'm not worried about Michael. I am...very much so. But...this comes to be expected. KITT has to understand it, you have to understand it...Mike will surely understand it after this..."

Sarah hadn't looked down at him the entire time he spoke, keeping her eyes on her KITT. Again, the tears came and she turned away, holding onto the wall. Kitt frowned, and carefully pulled forward, out of the tunnel entrance enough for his door to clear when opened. He did so now, for Sarah.

"Please."

Sarah gratefully slipped in and Kitt shut the door. While Kitt's impressive dash still amazed even after all these years, Sarah didn't notice through her tears.

"Miss. Graiman...please...don't cry...don't cry....Sarah!"

She checked herself and stared at his voice modulator. "You...never called that me before."

"Exactly. Look, Sarah...do you love Mike?"

She wiped her tears away and readily nodded yes.

"And you want to help get him back...alive?"

"Of course!"

"Ok, ok...then I need you do me a favor, _Mike_ a favor. I asked KITT to do the same thing."

"What?"

"Ignore your emotions, your feelings for Mike until this is over."

Sarah blanched and blinked at his modulator, "Ex...cuse me?"

"You heard me. Ignore them, forget them. Until this is over. I can't have them getting in the way, make you blind to what should be obvious. With an AI, my request is simple enough to accomplish. To feel emotions is learned. And just like anything else that has been learned, it can be selectively forgotten for a time.

"With you humans, well, I know my request is like asking you to stop breathing: you can't do it, not very easily, anyway. But, Sarah, trust me. You _must_ forget what Mike means to you, for now you _must_. It will make everything much easier. Because you love Mike as much as you do, you will lose any chance of looking at this objectively. Like I said, I can't have that. Do you understand?"

Sarah blinked and looked through the windshield at her KITT. Never, in a million years, could she have thought the bond Mike and KITT had forged would be as strong as it was all ready. Never, had she thought the two would become brothers...share the love two brothers would. For KITT to take the plunge, and _forget_ this love for a time, was a sacrifice in itself; it was losing Mike in a way. If KITT could do it, she could.

"Y-yes. I...understand. And...I will try."

Kitt smiled tiredly to himself, "Good. Thank you. Now. Pardon this sudden change in topic, but I have a suspect in mind."

"You do? So quickly?"

"Oh, Miss. Graiman, you DO underestimate me. _Yes_. I have a suspect 'already'.

"Hm. Back to 'Miss. Graiman' now, eh?"

"The emotional scene is over. Think of it as the director saying cut and we're now back to our normal, professional selves."

"Ah...somehow you make that sound _waaaaaay _too easy."

Kitt chuckled and Sarah laughed with him...and it felt good to laugh...

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I'll be serious now. What do you got?"

"I think we should share this with everyone, if you please."

Kitt opened his door and Sarah got out.

"Billy, Zoe...Kitt has something."

They both swung around in their chairs, "Which Kitt?" they asked in union. Sarah rolled her eyes and pointed behind her. Kitt flashed his brights in response.

KITT, how had been remotely aware of what was around him, brought himself fully on-line.

"Father, you have someone in mind?"

"I think I might...in fact, the more I consider him, the more certain I became."

"Please, share."

Kitt nodded and gathered his files and thoughts.

"This is all probably in the files...but after Michael and I left FLAG for good, in 1991, he went into charter fishing for a time. I remained with him of course...thoroughly miserable since I hate water and the smell of fish., but...I wasn't about to leave him. Anyways, he did that for a bit, and became bored with it. Michael was a policeman first and foremost...he desired action, to be on the front lines in the fight against crime.

"As a fisherman, that wasn't possible. So...we left that business and opened our own private investigating firm. It started off slowly, but gathered speed, and suddenly the magnitude of our cases were equal to those we had had in FLAG. One of these cases, dealt with this man."

Kitt linked himself to his son and sent him the file, and KITT then put it up on the front board.

Bathed in the light of the screen, Sarah gazed into the dark face of Mike's possible captor. A handsome Latino, with dark features, but dead eyes. Cold, black. His hair was slicked back in this picture, and he wasn't smiling...perhaps it had been taken after he had been caught?

"His name is Rios Merrorz...international arms dealer...drug lord....he had his fingers in many pies, I'm afraid. We had known of him even when we were in FLAG. So, naturally, when we were given the chance to take him down, Michael readily agreed. We went after him in...1996. It took us two years to actually catch up with him, with enough evidence in hand to put him away for a _very_ long time.

"We had discovered that Merrorz used his house as he headquarters, which...put a dent in our plan. We didn't want to involve Merrorz wife and boy. They were the innocents in this...some would say they were guilty by association, but not Michael and I. He kept all his business' files, data, the like, on an extensive computer system down in the basement...which, if we destroyed, he would be destroyed as well.

Kitt stopped and paused before continuing, his voice now bitterly sad.

"We should have figured this case would just go from bad to worse... I disabled all the security so Michael could slip in and plant the selective bombing device on the system. I didn't agree with using it...

"Michael tried to reassure me, but I wouldn't believe him. He told me that Merrorz's wife and son were to be in the Bahamas on vacation...not a worry any longer..."

Kitt snorted bitterly, "Murphy's law. What ever can go wrong, will go wrong. Merrorz son...", Kitt again connected to his son and sent a file photo through for him to uplink on the screen.

The boy was cute...a miniature of his father, but with a charming smile and happy countenance, "...not only didn't go with his mother, but was _in_ the house, _with_ his father, _down _in the basement. Unfortunately, my scanners weren't able to see through the lead walls he had down there, and I, at the time, didn't know he was down there, and therefore, couldn't warn Michael.

"But Michael wanted Merrorz and his men far enough away from the basement when he blew the systems, preferable outside, so after it did blow, they would be confused enough not to run. When Merrorz and his men ventured above ground, and out on the back terrace, probably for congratulatory drinks for another job well done...Michael blew the systems.

Kitt stopped again, and looked away. Here comes the hard part...

"Michael had _sworn_ to me the device he used was selectively...only for the computer system, not too highly explosive. Nobody was to get hurt by this..." Kitt's voice cracked.

"The entire house blew."

Kitt watched the reactions of his human companions, and heard a little gasp across his link to his son.

"The entire...house. Merrorz and his men were blown down but the blast and....and...Merrorz's boy...never made it out. He was at the epicenter of the blast. Michael...I had never seen him like the way he was after the blast. A madman...trying to run back into the house for the boy. I stopped him...no need for him to get hurt for no reason.

"The boy was dead...I had only noticed him seconds before the blast...I had thrown out more scans...figure the more that the more that was out the, the more I'd have a chance of seeing. By the time I noticed him, Michael had pressed the blow button.

"Michael had had the police on standby...planted on all the surrounding blocks...they were their seconds after the blast...hauled a screaming, raving Merrorz away... Michael and I were to report taken with him...for questioning and a debriefing..."

Kitt looked away, his scanner physically flickering on and off. When he spoke again, his voice was strong, "I still remember Merrorz as they hauled him off...Michael was already seated in the drivers seat, safe...Merrorz stared right at him, and vowed that if it was the last thing he'd ever do....he'd make sure Michael would pay."

He reached in to his memory and dug out the recording of that moment, and played it. In the background, the sound of police and fire sirens, people yelling, and then, chillingly clear: "_If it's the last thing I do, Knight...the last thing I EVER do...I will make sure...you pay for this..."_

Kitt turned it off after it was through. "It looks like he's done just that. But....if he only _knew_ how sorry Michael had been, and still is...if he knew-"

Kitt stopped and looked back down at Merrorz's picture, his voice now hard, "It wouldn't matter anyways, I suppose. Merrorz's isn't the understanding type."

He looked back at the rest. "From all this, it is safe to assume that Merrorz is the most logical choice. His son was killed, and now Michael has to pay for that, by having his own son taken...Merrorz did ten years, before getting out in 2008...ten years to plan... Merrorz has the strongest case for revenge...now we just have to find him."

Kitt put the case files away. "Any questions."

"Um, yeah." Zoe started, leaning forward, "How did you make Merrorz's case stick in court? Mr. Knight stole into the house, attempting to destroy the computer system with all the business data on it, ended up destroying the entire _house_..."

She shook her head, "Any judge would have tossed it out."

"Mmyes. True. But the judge was a friend, and somebody how had wanted Merrorz behind bars as much as we did. I suppose it was a...'bum wrap', for Merrorz, but... And, of course, the files Michael had taken from the system before he blew, along with all the other evidence we had against him, helped."

Sarah narrowed her gaze into her signature squint. " Does Merrorz know he took those files?"

"No, he wouldn't. The entire system was destroyed, with everything irretrievable."

"But if he _did_ know..."

"...If he did know, that would be just another pretense for him to take Michael and Mike with the avenging of his son's death the main focus. Those files, if sold correctly, would again secure Merrorz, quite comfortable so. Michael made two copies of these files, one went to the 'Feds' and Michael kept the other copy."

"Why?"

Kitt stopped. He had asked Michael the same thing at the time, and he never answered him. "I...don't know. He never told me. I suppose it was to be...insurance? Against Merrorz if he ever came after him?"

"We could use that then. Where are the files now?"

Kitt smiled, "Stored in me...for _extreme_ safe keeping."

Sarah snapped her fingers..."If we could get them...hand them over to Merrorz."

Kitt chuckled, "My dear Miss. Graiman...you know as well as I do...that you would never hand over those files. Because you know that even if he had them, Merrorz would still do what he had to...to avenge his son's death."

"Well what are we to do, then!?"

"Let KITT and I worry about that."

Sarah drew herself up..."Well..."

"But we're forgetting something here, guys." Billy added.

"What?"

"_How _Merrorz and his men knew that Mike and his dad were having lunch today. All our lines coming in and going out, are secured."

"And my connection to Michael and his to me, are both secure." Kitt added.

Billy looked to Sarah. "Any ideas how, then Sarah?"

She hugged herself as she thought, "No...no, you already said it...our main lines are secure...and-"

She stopped, and her eyes widened. "No..." she breathed.

"What, Miss. Graiman? Out with it!"

"Mr. Knight...I called him back on my cell the one day...."

She groaned and closed her eyes, "He had called here, asking to speak to Mike. I...said he wasn't here and asked him if I could take a message. Then he said that he was wondering it Mike would like to go out to lunch today with him. I said I would ask him. Then, when Mike told me he would, I called Mr. Knight back to tell him."

Billy shook his head, and stated the obvious, "Cell lines aren't secure..."

Zoe scowled and kicked him in the shin. Billy grabbed his leg and glared woundedly.

"When? And why did you use your cell phone?"

"I don't know...maybe, last weekend? Saturday? And...I was busy...out of the SSC..."

"Ok, ok." Kitt said reassuringly enough. "Well, that means Merrorz has been tapping your lines...which means he knows where your are."

Billy suddenly looked nervous, "You...don't think they'll come here, do you?"

"No...no, KITT and I will make sure of it."

Kitt sat back in himself, "We know the who, the what, the how and the when. Now all we need is the where."

---

They had unstrapped him and tossed him to the corner hours ago, yet the pain was as fresh as ever. They had even taken the small television away...his only connection to his son.

Michael sat up, taking an effort and a half to do so. It had been the type of torture where you were in pain, but the tiredness was more a hindrance than that pain.

His cell door suddenly opened and a body was shoved in. It flailed and stumbled. Michael half rose to catch it as it fell. Falling hard on his butt, he looked down at the man he now cradled in his lap.

"Mike..." Michael breathed. He looked over his son's face...relaxed, yet bruised and battered. His short hair was slick with water, droplets dripping down into his eyes. His entire upper body, was soaked and his right side was dyed dark red with old blood.

Michael checked his pulse. Weak, but steady. He then checked his bullet wound. It had stopped bleeding for now…

"Mike...Mike, son, it's me...it's Dad. Can you hear me? "

Mike remained silent. His father furrowed his brow and spoke louder. "Mike, it's me, Michael. Wake up, son. C'mon! Wake up!"

The young man stirred, body shifting and head slowly turning side to side. His eyelids fluttered.

From Mike's point of view, he saw a hazy outline of something that could be a face...and a semi-familiar face at that.

"Mmm. Uhhhnnnnn...K-KI-KITT...whereareyou...."

Michael peered into his son's glazed eyes.

"Mike, it's me, Dad. KITT's not here, ok. Can you stay with me, son?"

Mike blinked and the face was clearer...yes, it was his father...looking far more battered than last he remember seeing him.

"Mmmmdad? D-dad? Wha-what happen'. W-where are we?"

Mike tried to sit up and his father gently held him down. "Nope...don't want to do that."

Mike grimaced..."N-no. Gu-guess not..."

"We're being held...somewhere. Kitt and the Three Thousand aren't here. I...think they're safe...I hope."

Mike nodded, and grimaced with a moan for it.

Michael looked him over again, "Man, they gave you a good going over..."

Mike snorted then regretted it. His face hurt... "Y-yeah...mmthey did.... N-not as b-bad as-as some otha times...I-I've been whacked around..."

"Oh? Torture connoisseur, now, eh?"

Mike attempted to laugh and ended up coughing wetly. Michael regretted his attempt at humor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry...you gotta relax, alright? Don't talk."

Michael shook his head and became aware that he was cold...very cold...shivering. His father noticed and, after some difficulty, he got his jacket off, and wrapped it around his son's shoulders, tucking it in around him.

"Better?"

Mike nodded. "S-sorry..."

"Don't say your sorry...not your fault. None of this is your fault. It's mine."

Michael was sure that if Merrorz indeed had microphones hidden in this cell, he'd be glad to hear Michael saw that. Watching his and his son's agony was probably the most enjoyment Merrorz had had in a while...

Mike looked at his father, eyes clearer. "Ohman....i-it l-looks l-like...they....they had fun dancing on you too."

Michael chuckled, "Yep. That got their jollies off of us for the time being..."

"Is...is this...like...like...a daily...kind of...kind of thing with you. Cuz...if it is...hanging out with you....is...is gonna be more than I bargained for."

Michael laughed out loud, "No...no, it's not, thank god."

"Oh...then...then a semi-daily occurrence?"

"Nope. Look, don't worry about it. You just worry about yourself and getting out of here, ok?"

Mike nodded, and closed his eyes again. Michael bit his lip. He didn't like the idea of his son going to sleep...but to stop him would be too cruel.

Michael took his son's hand, and held it...not embarrassed at this kind of contact, and his son didn't flinch either. In fact, he was fast asleep already. This is how the would stay: father cradling his injured son, hand in hand. Together...for now.

---


	3. Chapter 3: Boy's Night Out

**Chapter Three:**_ Boy's Night Out_

Rios Merrorz sat back in his chair, a knuckle resting on a bare tooth. From the moment Michael Knight had taken his son away...from that _exact_ moment, he had wanted to see Knight on his knees, begging for his life, for forgiveness, for mercy. Avenging his son's death...he had wanted that too, had wished for it, but didn't see it happening, until the day he learned of Knight's son.

His _estranged_ son, the man who had taken the walk in his father's shoes, and found they fit him too, the man Knight had had to love from afar, until now. He knew Knight wouldn't want anything more than to have this man close, to forge the bond they never had, to fix what he had broken. Merrorz knew...that if he attempted to break that bond again, Knight would do what any loving father would: fight back.

Fight back. What Merrorz hadn't been able to do for his son. This was where Merrorz had Knight...this was where he would hit him: make it so he would know the pain he had caused, and make it so he would know how it felt to be helpless while the one you loved more than anyone else, died before you.

Now, as he watched Knight cradle is injured son and saw the pain written on his face, Merrorz smiled. When he heard Knight admit all that had occurred was his fault, Merrorz's heart leapt. When he saw Knight face immediately after he had caught his son in his arms, he could now truly say...he tasted victory.

But only when the two things in the entire world who could possibly pose a risk to his plan were disposed of, could he say that real victory was his.

The Knight 2000 and 3000.

Machines bonded to man; best of friends, most dangerous of allies. He was sure Knight and his son would say these AIs were the most gentle, sentient beings on Earth. Incapable of harming human life via programming, and the trust they shared with their drivers, they would say. And they would be _lying. _He saw the Knight 2000 kill, when he allowed his son to die. The 3000 couldn't be much better then, could he?

Such dangerous, powerful machines shouldn't be allowed to even exist, in his opinion. And it was for this reason, Merrorz meant to make both disappear.

To have these 'guardians' watch their charges die before them as they waited for their turn...

He smiled at the thought. The time stamp on the video read four in the morning. Never mind that...time was of the essence. Merrorz snapped his fingers. A man appeared.

"Bring me the boy."

----

Micheal's hands, cradling Mike's body, were numb from lack of blood. His arms stiff, his back: stiff, his head: pounding. But, as long as Mike was here, with him and safe, any pain was welcome. His son's feverish body provided a hot blanket for his lap, and his shallow breaths a painful reminder of the terrible fate he had brought down on the boy...on himself. On Sarah Graiman, on KITT...on everyone his son called family.

If Merrorz had just taken him, tortured him, then locked him up in this good-forsaken cell, it wouldn't have mattered. He deserved it. But Mike. Not Mike. He was the innocent in this. And Michael would rather be dead than let another innocent, let alone his _son, _die.

The cell door opened abruptly with a thud. Michael looked up slowly at the masked men who crowded in.

"He wants to see him.", one of them said, pointing to Mike. Michael drew himself up slightly, glaring. "No way."

The speaker regarded him again, and repeated the line. "I said, he wants to see him."

Michael set his jaw, "And I said, 'No. Way.'".

The others were suddenly on top of him, holding Michael down and wrenching Mike away, shoving him to his feet. Mike staggered, barely awake. Falling against the wall, his eyes sluggishly opened, to see the blurred shapes of men fighting and others surrounding him.

"D-dad?"

"M-mike! Uhhnnn...! Mike!"

Mike was grabbed and held by his arms while a pair of handcuffs were snapped on. Michael was hauled to his feet and pinned to the wall by the larger of the men.

"Mr. Knight...I would have thought you'd learn not to fight us, by now. Perhaps, you need to be reminded. I'm sure our boss wouldn't mind."

Michael pulled and strained.

Turning to those who held Mike, "Take him."

Mike was dragged from the cell.

"Mike! Mike, no! Son of a bitch, let him GO!"

"No, Mr. Knight. We have so much to do.", he turned to one of his compatriots who had stayed behind. "Bring in the equipment. And...", he cast a sideways glance to Michael, "Bring the television set in as well. I'm sure Mr. Knight will appreciate that."

----

Mike didn't understand. He just didn't understand. His and his father's kidnapping and subsequent beating and torture made minimal sense to him. His torture never involved questioning, just...pain. Maybe they were questioning his father as they tortured him? Maybe the wanting of answers had nothing to do with it, and their captors were doing this for the sake of doing it?

Whatever the case may be, he couldn't know, because he didn't have the whole story. He gathered that perhaps his father knew more about it than he.

It made sense that he would...after all, Michael Knight had been doing this far longer than he, and had a greater chance of having enemies, and a lot of them. But, that was just it. All his father's enemies, from all the years of being Wilton Knight's 'one man making a difference', would they now come after him now?

Would he be the target, now that he was known as the latest one to carry the Knight name? In all likelihood, yes. They would come. He carried his father's name as a badge of honor, a right, and evidently as a bulls eye for this who wished revenge upon the Knight name. He should have figured it to be like this.

After all, what's one Knight from another, right?

The sudden jolt from a swift backhand pulled Mike out of his thoughts. Rios circled him, eyeing him like a predator would his prey. Strapped down tightly, Mike could do nothing to defend himself. Rios came again, putting his large fist into Mike's stomach. Colors danced before Mike's eyes, but he would not give this man---if he could even be called that---the satisfaction of seeing him grimace, or even flinch, of seeing even one sign of pain.

Mike had come to see this matienence of an impassive mask to be the most difficult, _painful_, part of the entire process.

"You _are _your father's son."

Mike brought his head up.

"Thanks."

Rios snarled and crashed his fist into Mike's face.

"That is not something you should be proud of!"

Mike tilted his head back, letting the blood drip backwards. His mouth hung open, too swollen to be shut.

"I'll keep that in mind..." Mike eyed him, breathing through his mouth slowly. "Ooookay. 'Nough. Michael Knight obviously pissed you off sometime ago, enough for you to do all this. So what was it. Or am I too young to understand." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Rios leaned down, face inches from Mike's. "Michael Knight destroyed my life. I am only returning the favor."

One of his men had disappeared and now reappeared, wheeling in a large cart, an assortment of needles, prongs and rods set upon it. Mike stared as Rios took one of the needles and pushed the plunger downward, clear liquid squirted forth. His heart beat quickened painfully, pounding against his chest wound.

Rios stepped toward him, needle in-hand. Suddenly, Mike no longer saw him, only the needle. He struggled against this tunnel vision, only to find it his saving grace as Rios clenched his arm and lowered the needle point. Shutting the image out was now easier...

At that moment, Mike allowed himself to slip away. He was no longer part of his body, and Mike could only figure this to be the reason Rios' laugh sounded so far away as his became one of the last things to come out of the dark...

---

"Father."

"Yeah?"

"You keep saying that you and I will 'take care of everything'. May I ask what our plan is?"

Kitt twisted his virtual mouth side to side. He and son sat face-to-face: KITT on his gimble, and he on the floor before him, "Plan? You want the plan?"

"Yes. Assuming you...**do** have a plan...right?"

"Um. Well. Yes. I have a plan. Sort of."

"...Sort of?"

"Look...this is going to sound really blasé and amateur, but, sometimes, you just gotta do things on the fly."

"...on the fly. Father, may I REMIND you this concerns the lives of our DRIVERS?"

"I know, I know. But, at this point, it may come down to us, putting ourselves out there, make some noise and hope Merrorz notices."

"Make some noise? Hope that he notices. Surely you jest."

"No. I'm not 'jesting'. I'm serious. Merrorz IS watching. That I am sure of. I was equally part of Merrorz's son's death as Michael. He will want me as well."

"So, you want to present him an opportunity to grab you and take you to wherever he has them."

"And where I go..."

"...I follow."

"Exactly."

KITT sighed non-committally .

"Well, unless you or Rios give me another option..."

"Right, of course, of course."

Kitt frowned and looked closer at his son. He supposed that if his son were human, they would say he was depressed.

"Son, you're doin' all right." he whispered gently.

KITT looked away from the link, "Please keep telling me that, will you. Because I do not feel, 'all right.'"

"I know, I know..."

They both remained silent for the longest time, until KITT suddenly 'jumped' inside himself, pressing up against the link.

Kitt, in turn, jumped as well. He peered wildly at KITT. "Whatwhatwhat! What it is?"

KITT blanched then spoke slowly, "Well, if you could me a favor and scan me, and you find that Michael's commlink to me has been activated, then I will feel better." KITT's calmness had reached an unnerving level. Kitt wondered if telling him to 'become the machine', had been the best idea...

"What? Wait...I'll scan you. Just...wait."

Flustered, Kitt shuffled through himself and finally pushed a scan out.

He looked to his son.

"KITT. It's Mike."

----

They finished up on him a few hours later. The worst of it was watching Mike's. Every bit of it...and they made sure he was _awake_ for every bit, as well. How considerate. Now, they were hauling him off to god knows where...

All he kept seeing, in his mind's eye, was his son's body seizing and convulsing in his chair as the shoved needles full of poison into him. And all he could hear, were his screams.

To watch as your only son is damn near murdered, and not able to do _anything..._Merrorz hadn't been lying when he said he'd make Michael know his pain in tenfold.

But, a small comfort. Before they had taken the small TV away, Michael saw his son was still alive, if but barely. He could only hope his boy would hold out for just a little while longer...

Because something was going to happen. Maybe for the worst, maybe for the better. All Michael knew was that he could feel _it_ in his bones. He could feel a change coming. And he was going to hold out for that change and Mike just had to do the same. He _had _too.

"In here."

They shoved him into a large, round room.

In the center, sat Mike. Shirtless. His bullet wound torn open and festering. Head hung, chin on his chest. Shallow breaths. Eyes shut. Merrorz stood behind him.

"Rios." It came out as a growl.

A heavy door shut behind them. Out of the room's shadows, melted more than enough henchmen to keep the peace.

"Do you believe me now, Knight?"

Michael only glared.

"Your boy is very strong. His will seemed virtually unbreakable! It amazed me." Merrorz chuckled. "But, even Goliath fell. Your son is no different."

He clamped a hand down on Mike's bad shoulder.

"I do not think I have to tell you but Mike is dying. The amount of poison and the types we used...I do not believe he has much time left. Your payment to me has been almost paid in full, Knight. Just a bit more...and I will be satisfied."

Merrorz raised his hand. Two men stepped forward and proceeded to slap and hit Mike into consciousness.

"Mike. Mike, your father is here. Why don't you say hello?"

He lifted Mike's chin up and his head lolled to the side, eyes just slits.

"Go on, Mike. Say hello to your old man."

Michael struggled to maintain himself. "Mike...son..."

Mike's eyes shut again and he almost faded out again.

"No, no, Mike. Not yet. You must do me a favor first, Mike. You must call someone very important. Someone very _special_..."

One of the men placed a small, round object in Merrorz's hand, and he took hold of Mike's head.

"There. Mike. I want you...to call the Knight Industries Three Thousand. Do you understand that. I want you to call your friend, KITT."

Michael suddenly pitched forward, pulling on the grips of the men who held, and on his handcuffs.

"No. No, you son of a bitch. No!"

"Shut him up!"

Michael had his held yanked back and his mouth covered. Silently, his was punched in his stomach repeatedly, until all he wanted to do was crawl up into a little ball and die.

Falling to his knees, Michael watched as Mike's eyes opened a little more at the mention of KITT.

"...'ITT...KI'...call..."

"Yes, that's right. Call KITT. Call him. Now. Do it."

Mike rolled his parched tongue over his sore lips. "...'ight..to...'ree...thousand...come...in."

Merrorz nodded, a smile on his lips.

"...'ITT...is...Mike....'lease...'spond."

_"...Michael?"_

----

"_Michael, is that you?"_

_"...'ITT..."_

KITT turned to around in himself, "Sarah, I have Michael on our communication's link.

"What?! Ohmygod. KITT, pipe it through!"

Sarah, Billy and Zoe were up and next to him in seconds. Within seconds, the conversation was piped through the entire room for all to hear.

"_Michael, it is KITT. I am here. I must say, I am very happy to hear your voice."_

KITT initiated a trace on the link.

"I am attempting to trace him. If he stays on the link long enough...I would say...five more minutes, I will have him. "

"Good, good."

"_...KITT...?"_

Sarah leaned against his door, steadying herself. "Oh god, he sounds terrible..." she moaned.

"Easy, girl" Kitt muttered behind her.

"_Yes, Michael? I am here."_

_"...need you..."_

Kitt watched as his son check himself as powerful emotions rolled over on him. He could feel them himself, as they washed over their link. To hear Mike so weak and helpless, so unlike his normal self, was torturing his son, but on the outside, the facade of the calm, cool and collected machine remained in place. KITT hadn't let his father down.

His voice was calm and steady when he spoke at last. "_I need you too, Michael. Do not worry. I will come for you."_

Interference suddenly hit the link and the humans covered their ears against the loud scratches and crackles. When it finally settled down, a new voice was heard. Deep, with a heavy Latin accent.

"_How touching."_

"That's Merrorz's voice." Kitt said from behind.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'd know it anywhere."

"KITT, patched me through two-way."

KITT made his body a conduit for communication, blocking out all other conversation so Merrorz would only hear Sarah.

"You are patched in."

Sarah spoke to KITT, "_Rios Merrorz, this is Sarah Graiman, Director of the Foundation for Law and Government."_

_"Oh, Miss. Graiman...I have heard of you, or more precisely, of your father. He may be the creator of your AI, but that still gives you no right to barge in on a conversation between he and I."_

_"When you kidnapped my employee and dear friend, and his father, it became my right."_

_"Touché. Speaking of Mr. Knight and his son... I have them with me here. Quite a cozy affair. Mr. Knight, why don't you say hi to this lovely young lady..."_

Michael's voice filtered over and Kitt perked up, his scanner doing a quick dance. "_Miss. Graiman?" _His voice sounded strained and tired.

Sarah swallowed, "_Hello, Mr. Knight. Glad to hear from you."_

There was a pause on his end, then Michael asked hesitantly, "_Is the 2000 there with you?"_

_"He never left us."_

_"Good."_

More interference and Merrorz's voice returned, "_Miss Graiman, I wish to cut to the chase. Since the Three Thousand has most likely already initiated and achieved a trace on this call, I wish for he and the Two Thousand to proceed to my location. Alone. If they bring any police with them...I'm afraid things will get a lot worse for my guests."_

_"And why would you want them, Mr. Merrorz? And why are you under the impression that I will let them come?"_

_"You have no control over them, Miss. Graiman. You are not driver to one or the other. And each AI is his own, with or without his driver, regardless. I want them, because they are equally parts to this puzzle of mine. And, to appeal to their purposes in this world, if both the Two Thousand and Three Thousand come, I will let both of these men live for just a while longer."_

Sarah closed her eyes. Zoe spoke up, "Sarah, it's a trap. If you let them go, he'll have every key player under his power. We can't afford for that to happen!"

Kitt watched her, hoping that their conversation earlier hadn't fallen on deaf ears. KITT had taken his advice to heart. But would Sarah, a living and feeling human, be able to do what KITT had done?

She opened her eyes and set them knowingly on Kitt's scanner head. Her voice was purposely steady, "Yes. It is a trap. The perfect trap. And the only opportunity we may get to go in and rescue them. Whatever Merrorz may threaten, I have to do what is right for this organization."

Kitt half-smiled. _That's a girl._

She turned back to her KITT, "_Mr. Merrorz."_

_"Yes."_

_"They will come. But may I remind you, that no matter what happens, you will be punished to the fullest extent of the law for what you have done."_

Merrorz chuckled, "_Good. I look forward to it."_

And the link went dead. "He has cut the connection, but he was correct. I did achieve a trace."

Sarah sighed, "Ok. Billy, Zoe...let's get to work."

They ogled her until realizing she was serious and scrambled back to their seats. She began tossing out orders and protocols. Kitt turned to his son, "Whelp, looks like you two just couldn't let me down."

"You do not know how hard it was not to."

"But you didn't. You...were unnervingly calm, and Sarah kept her cool. Proud of ya both."

"Thank you...but, Father, about this whole...meet-up thing...do you know what we are going to do?"

"Vaguely."

"Vaguely. Well, suppose I cannot hope much more for that, then, can I?"

Kitt smiled, "Oh, ye have little faith. Don't worry about a thing. Michael and I practically made our living doing this sort of thing back in the old days."

"Well, I just hope that your luck has carried over to the 'new' days..."

His son turned away from the link and went to work processing the information he had received from the trace. Kitt turned back into himself, and privately, let the mask of bravado he had adopted, fall. No, he wasn't sure what they were going to do. He was never sure. But that never stopped him or Michael. Michael, who had taught him that at times, going with your 'gut' feeling was the best way to go...

And right now, his 'gut' told him to reach into his communication systems and prod a link he hadn't in a long time. The link buzzed and buzzed, until a very familiar voice greeted him.

"_Hi. It's Kitt. I think I'm going to need you."_

_----_


	4. Chapter 4: PartyHardy

**CHAPTER FOUR: **_Party-Hardy_

Mike was vaguely aware of the fire and ice that coursed through his body. And he was vaguely aware that this fire and ice was killing him. He knew death couldn't be far off, for the mere fact that its darkness was already clouding the edges of his vision. He saw his father standing near by, yet he didn't see him. He saw his murderer, Rios Merrorz, next to him, yet didn't see him.

But, for a few moments, a few _precious_ moments, he basked in the total and honest-to-god truth that his partner, his _brother's _voice was in his ears. He wanted to tell him, that...he loved him. That he wished things could have been different, that he could be around longer, that he wished they could see each other one last time, and to tell him just how much cherished their times together.

And all he could come up with, was 'I need you.' That summed it up pretty well in his eyes. KITT said he needed him too. That was enough for him, too. Then Merrorz took the earwig away and Mike lost KITT again.

Merrorz took it away and turned everything around on him. His call hadn't been a mercy call on Merrorz's good will, but bait for KITT and the Two Thousand. And both had taken it hook, line and sinker. Mike smiled grimly to himself. Talk about blind devotion...

His father growled from behind him, "You have no idea what you have just done."

"Au contraire, Knight. I know _exactly_ what I have done."

Mike felt himself being lifted from his seat and carried away. He heard his father protesting loudly behind him only to be separated again, his father going one way, and he another.

How much more of this did he have to endure?

-----

On the outside, he was the impassive machine: unfeeling, unmoving and and chillingly precise. Cool, calm and collected. He was either a pathological liar or one hell of an actor, he couldn't decide which, because on the inside, he was broken.

He was far from unfeeling, far from unmoving and, at the moment, far from his chillingly precise self.

What kind of protector was he, that he let his charge, his _friend, _his _partner,_ and above all, his _brother, _to stay in the clutches of a madman bent on killing him because of an accident the man had nothing to do with?

Was _he_ the monster in all of this? Was _he _the murderer in all of this? Would _he _have Mike's blood on himself, should he be too late?

KITT whimpered to himself and tried to shove those terrible thoughts away. He couldn't be like this! His father had asked for him to be the machine he was. It was the only way he'd be able to get through this. He had to keep it up, he had to believe in it, if not for his sake but for Mike's.

"Son?"

KITT jumped, " Oh, Father. Yes, sorry..."

"You, uh, you all right there?"

"Yes. I am...I am fine."

"Ah. Well..."

"Are we leaving now?"

Kitt nodded, "In a few moments. Are you ready?"

"I have never been more ready for a mission than this."

----

Kitt pulled into the tunnel entrance first, his son half off his gimble in line behind him.

Sarah stood in between them.

"Well, uh, this is it. We'll have constant contact with both of you and you, KITT, will be feeding us live video feed at constant, so we'll know what's going on too. Police and medical will wait for your signal."

Sarah stopped and smiled tiredly, "What I'm trying to say in so many words is: good luck. Be careful. And...bring them home safe, ok?"

The two flashed their scanners in confirmation.

"Ok."

The tunnel and hanger doors opened simultaneously and Kitt shot forth, hitting the halfway mark of the tunnel before his son could even start.

"Show off." KITT grumbled and shot out after him. Kitt hit the hanger just as his son was out of the tunnel. In a second, they were side-by-side.

When speeding tires hit hot tarmac, the both edge up on the speed. Like two black missile, they shot off the tarmac and hit desert sand. It flew up in wings beside them, and where a normal vehicle would have fishtailed, they stuck to the ground like glue.

"You have the coordinates, correct Father?"

"Yes, I got them."

"I remember you being a little surprised when I sent them to you. Why?"

"Why? Because they match perfectly with those of the location Merrorz's house, _before_ we blew it up."

----

Michael felt no need to restrain himself when he saw them haul his dying son to his feet and drag him away is if he were an animal. He felt no need to act civilized, when he was surrounded by barbarians. Of course, fighting back meant the pain would be even more agonizing the next time around, but he couldn't even be sure if there would BE another time around...

With Mike dragged off in the opposite direction, Michael was left all alone in his cell, tormenting himself over all that had transpired. He saw Merrorz's logic in ordering the Knight Two Thousand and Three Thousand here all too clearly. In he and his Kitt, lay the 'murderers' of his son, and both had to be punished. In Mike and the Three Thousand, lay his revenge upon the other two.

In all likelihood, and if Michael and the two AIs weren't to act quickly to save him, Merrorz would let Mike die before them, punishing all of them. Then...maybe he would try to take the Three Thousand out...or maybe he was even hoping that seeing his beloved driver die before him and not being able to stop it, would drive the Three Thousand to self-destruction.

Again, punishment for he and his Kitt. With the other two gone...who knows which one of them Merrorz would next. Would it be him? Kitt? Whatever one would cause the other the most pain he supposed....

Oh, what the hell am I doing!, Michael thought. He couldn't think such thoughts. Such thoughts would only drag him down even farther. And he had to stay strong for as long as it took.

"Oh God...I hope you got a plan, Kitt..."

----

Once on the highway, both AIs did their best to blend into traffic. With their windows darkened as far as they could go to starve off ogling eyes, and scanners constantly sweeping, they quickly found, however, that blending in for them...just didn't work.

Between KITT's powerfully beautiful Mustang shell, the shell of an American classic, and his father's now-classic Trans-Am body...the honking and waving, or the flashing of thumbs-up, from other drivers went on...and on...and on...

"Hmm!"

"What?"

"That girl, Father!"

"What girl?"

"In that Ford F150 truck next to us!"

"What about her?"

"Well she, you know, she...flashed...nevermind."

Kitt laughed. "Oh."

"And really, all this honking and the like. You would think we were some kind of...of celebrity or something!"

"KITT, like it or not, Charles Graiman chose to put you in the shell of an American classic. People like Mustangs...especially new ones like yours. So, naturally...their going to show their appreciation. And some of them just have..._different_ ways of showing it, like your girlfriend back there."

"_Father!"_

Kitt smiled and turned in himself as a silent alarm from his communication systems alerted him to an incoming call. Kitt silently closed his link to his son, who frowned but said nothing, and took the call. It lasted only a moment before Kitt closed the link and opened another for the SSC.

"Miss. Graiman?"

"Yes, Kitt, I can hear you. Have you made contact yet?"

"No, no, not yet. Miss. Graiman...I'd let to give you a little heads-up."

"Okay...."

"In about half an hour, somebody is going to arrive outside your complex and ask for clearance. You will to give it to them."

"What?"

"No questions, please. Don't worry, this person is a friend. Am I clear?"

"Not...really."

"Miss. Graiman, as our relationships grows, you'll find that my requests of you will remain simple. One of these request will be…to trust me. So I'm asking you now: _trust me._

Silence.

"All right, Two Thousand. I understand."

"_Thank_ you."

"Base out."

Kitt stared at the link, before switching it off. He made a sort of a low whistling sound. "Ice queen..."

On the outside, KITT again, swept the area around them in a scan. He noticed, on either side of them, two black, and very suspicious, SUVs coming up fast.

They fell in beside them, and moved in just enough for KITT to re-adjust himself in his lane.

"Father."

"...What?"

He sounded distant.

"Have you noticed what is now beside us."

"What? Waitaminute..."

"Father, am I disrupting something?"

"No...no...oh. Yeah, I see them. Looks like we picked up an escort..."

KITT moved sideways an inch, nearly touching his side mirror with the closest SUV's.

"I supposed they have to make actual communication contact with us to make it official..."

"Oh, I dunno about that....they look suspicious enough..._mysterious _enough, to be Merrorz's... Just the same, let's open all our outside commlinks."

"Alright, they're open on me..."

"Same."

Kitt checked their position relative to their exit.

"Looks like...we're about five minutes out from our exit."

"So, if they fail to make communication contact...but follow us onto our exit..."

Kitt looked back at the SUVs. "Then I'll take that as contact made."

----

"Mr. Knight..."

Michael was shoved into the circular room again, and forced down into the same chair his tortured son had sat.

Merrorz, again, stood in the shadows.

Mike was not present.

"Where's my son."

Merrorz shrugged. "Does it matter? He will live only long enough to see his precious car be destroyed. Which...won't be long from now. My people have made contact and are..._escorting_ your AIs here...strictly as a precaution, you understand."

"Oh, _of course_."

Merrorz advanced on him, and, for a moment, Michael braced for impact. But he stopped short and leaned toward him.

"_I've won, Knight. I have won!"_

"No you haven't. You haven't won until I'm dead, my son is dead, and both those AIs cease to function. And I'll be _damned_ if that even happens!"

Michael failed to brace himself this time and his head snapped to the side.

"Then you are _damned_, Knight. Damned to_ hell _and back!"

----

"Miss. Graiman, we have made contact. They are escorting us, presumably to keep us from veering off our course or doing anything prematurely...destructive."

----

Sarah sighed and raked her nails through her hair.

"They've made contact. Contact...so this hell ride is that one step closer to being over..." she muttered tiredly.

Zoe stood up and touched Sarah's arm gently.

"I think you need some rest. Why don't you grab some? I think Billy and I can handle it. If anything big comes up, we'll let you know."

Sarah shook her head, "No. I can't leave. Not until this is over."

"Sarah, you don't know when that'll be. You can't keep going like this. What if...what if something happens and you're so tired, that one more moment of hesitation you have... cost us...cost _them_?"

Sarah bowed her head. "Yeah...yeah. Ok...but if anything, anything at all, happens, you call me?"

"Of course."

Billy leaned into his screen, frowning.

"Um...um...Sarah?"

She turned to him, halfway up the stairs.

"Um, sorry, but...we have somebody requesting clearance."

----

Michael, as he was forced to sit and wait for the inevitable end, felt as though...something, way on the outside, on the outer rim off all of this...was happening. And it was big. He could _feel _how big it was. And, strangely, he felted lifted by it. He felt like whatever Merrorz threatened, now all that happened, could only be the opposite.

----

"Requesting clearance...?"

"Uh-huh."

Sarah descended the stairs again.

"Identity confirmation."

"It's not letting me."

"What do you mean, 'it's not letting' you?"

"It's...just not! I'm...being blocked or something..."

Billy rapidly punched his keys in frustration.

Sarah looked toward the tunnel entrance. _In about half an hour, somebody is going to arrive outside your complex and ask for clearance. You will to give it to them. ...Trust me..._

"Billy, grant them clearance."

He checked himself and slowly turned to her. "I can't tell you...who this person is...and you're telling me...to grant them access?"

"Yes. I am."

Billy shook his head. "Ooookaaay."

The tunnel doors swept open as the outside hanger doors closed behind their visitor. Billy and Zoe rose to stand by Sarah as footsteps clicked closer, and single shadow advanced along the wall.

From the shadow, to the flesh, a woman appeared. Her long, and elegant brown hair was flecked, fashionably, with gray. He face although slightly lined, told of a once radiant beauty that refused to dim with age. Dressed in jeans and white shirt, and a simple brown bag slung over her shoulder, the woman looked from face to another. And smiled radiantly.

"Sorry about this. I was called here. Um, my car is out in that…hanger of yours..." She stopped and smiled again. "Look at me, rambling like an old fool." She advanced on Sarah and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, you must be Sarah Graiman. So nice to finally meet you. I'm Bonnie Barstow."

----


	5. Chapter 5: Party 'Til The 25th Hour

**CHAPTER FIVE: **_Party 'Til The 25th Hour_

Tires gripped the asphalt, as they slowed steadily to take the curve of the exit ramp.

Kitt looked back at his son, now third car behind him, as one of their escort vehicles had slid in behind him.

That certain commlink buzzed again, and Kitt smiled at it fondly. _That's my girl..._

He prodded his link to the SSC and felt the pull of power as he was connected to the other end.

"Bonnie? Bonnie, are you there?"

----

Bonnie looked up sharply at the familiar, and welcoming voice that rang through the empty SSC.

Her face relaxed and a tired smile spread across her face.

"Kitt? I'm here, Kitt. I just arrived."

"Good, I'm glad."

Kitt relinquished the link to KITT, who needed to speak to Sarah. Since they had begun their journey, KITT had been relying their trip back to the SSC via video feed, as per Sarah's order. No doubt, the girl would be curious about their ominous friends, and KITT supposed it would be best if it were he who comforted her, or at least explained it.

Sarah sent Bonnie a confused look, but knew she had to take her as what Kitt told her she was: a friend, a great ally.

And even greater engineer, even the smallest look at her illustrious career and profile, could tell you that. Sarah, as in anyone else in her field, held Bonnie Barstow in the most highest esteem. She broke boundaries previously thought _un_breakable. She set the standard, not only for other engineers in the fledgling fields of artificial intelligence and robotics, but for the woman in a world where the male dominated. She was there at the very beginning of the computer revolution.

She helped make what they all had today, possible.

Most importantly, without Bonnie creating the basis of what the Knight Two Thousand would become, the Knight Three Thousand, wouldn't be here...because Charles Graiman would never have had the stepping stone from the Two Thousand, to his predecessor.

Oh, yes, Charles Graiman, her great and wonderful genius of a father, was, on the whole, the creator of the Two Thousand, but the Two Thousand of today. The Kitt of early times, before he was the complex being he was, had been Bonnie's. Sarah wasn't quite sure how Sarah came to create the early AI...he could have been a paper pusher robot at some government office...but, she did know for sure, that Bonnie brought her version of Kitt with her when Wilton Knight called upon her expertise.

From there, her father and Knight took that version and built on it. And built on it. And built on it. Until...the Knight Industries Two Thousand of today... was born.

How had Bonnie felt, when she saw her baby, her simple baby, turned into a robust adult, the power behind the most fantastic machine ever conceived. Had she been proud? Angry? Sad? And, when Graiman had been given the credit she rightfully deserved? Sarah was almost sure this woman wouldn't have just sat down and taken it...but what happened with THAT, was, of course, never put down in the files...

Watching her now, Sarah surprised herself by not feeling the awe, and joy she thought she would. She felt only...confusion.

Bonnie was Kitt's 'mother', his 'shoulder' to 'lean' on...when he was broken, and his driver couldn't fix him, she did. It was only logical that he would call her in such a time as this...

But there was something more...the way Kitt had asked her if she was there...it was a whine...a plea, almost. And to hear an AI, especially the Knight Two Thousand, _plea..._it startled her more than it confused her.

KITT's voice pulled her back in, "Sarah, do you hear what I am saying?"

She looked to Bonnie again, "Yeah...of course, KITT."

----

Bonnie remembered the woman that stood next to her, but as a child. She remembered the girl running up and down the halls of the Knight mansion as her father and Wilton Knight worked on the latter's dream. She remembered that same little girl finger the computers and tools they used, mesmerized.

Most of all, she remembered the look on that little girl's face as the dream her father had most certainly whispered, if only as a bedtime story, to her sat before her, alive and well.

Bonnie remembered, but Sarah Graiman, the adult, didn't seem to. Sad, really. Bonnie had like to hope that what they accomplished at the Knight mansion in 1982 had somehow influenced the young girl.

Bonnie tapped her commlink connection button on her cell phone and put it to her ear.

"_Kitt?"_

_"Hello, Bonnie. I've already told you this, but...it's wonderful to hear your voice."_

_"Aw, Michael's taught you too well, you old charmer."_

_"Please. Do too much of that and it'll go to my head---if I had a head."_

Bonnie laughed softly and half-turned her head toward Sarah, watching her do the same thing she was doing now. Looking to the empty gimble, Bonnie's smile disappeared slowly and she looked ahead of her again.

She could almost feel Kitt's mood shifting to a darker vibe.

"_Bonnie...the real reason I called you..."_

_"I was wondering when you would get around to that."_

_"...You knew?"_

_"That you weren't telling the whole story? Of course. Mother's instinct."_

_"...Right."_

_"Now, I'm pretty sure I'm here for moral support...maybe even to help these kids along..."_

_"But..."_

_"But."_

Kitt paused again. "..._But more than that, I know my enemy, Bonnie. I know him, I know how he works. It is for those reason, I called you here."_

Bonnie stopped herself short, her eyes widening, _"Kitt, surely you don't think...?"_

_"I've got to go now. I'll talk to you later. Bye, Bonnie."_

Bonnie stopped and took her cell phone away from her ear to look at it. "_Goodbye, Kitt."_

----

The highway grind was far behind them, and the hills and soaring views of the city down below, as they trekked through Beverly Hills, replaced it.

Kitt scanned everything, and found it familiar, subtle changes of course, maybe a few more houses here and there. But the same.

"We're getting close, son."

"Yes."

Kitt eyed their escort, still one ahead, and one behind. "How're you doin?"

"Fine."

"Good to hear. Video feed still going?"

"It has never stopped."

They took another curve and for a brief moment, Kitt's prow was nearly over the edge and he stared downward, before accelerating out of it. Was that his irrational fear of falling he had felt when he looked over, or was it his rational fear of everything they were working toward, would plummet downward, just as he could have?

He couldn't be sure.

"Father, we have arrived.

Their front escort slowed before a long upward-winding driveway to nothing. It was just an empty hill, grassy green, as if nothing had ever proudly stood there. Trees bordered around it, creating a half-crown around the hill.

Kitt stared, memories flashing before him: screaming, fire, smoke...he easily slipped the image of a sprawling white mansion to the hill before him.

As though he had gone back in time...

"We're here, alright."

----

Michael supposed that he knew rescue had come, even before it was announced, now that he looked on it. A similar feeling to the one he had before came over hum, even shook him from his dozing. Looking around, he saw his surroundings the same as he left them: the dark and dank circular room, with four armed guards posted around him, while he still sat tied tightly to his metal chair.

But beyond that, the air itself had changed. It no longer felt so heavy and smothering. It was lighter and electrified. Michael twisted his head to look behind him. Shadows from outside blocked what little light that came through the small window.

The door's lock clanked and screeched and the heavy door groaned as it was pushed open. The guards shifted uneasily. Michael strained to look at who had walked in. But that and the voice told him enough and he turned away.

"It is time."

----


	6. Chapter 6: Party's Over

*****Author's Note: **My apologies for the long delay in getting this chapter out. Life sucked me and refused to let me go for a while. I promise I'll try to finish this in a more timely manner, as another sequel is actually already in the works! Thanks for the patience! ~EV***

**Chapter Six: **_Party's Over_

In Michael's time, he had learned that the climax of the entire mission could occur at the oddest time and places.

Some things never change.

Half-walked, half-dragged, he found himself in the largest garage space he had ever seen. At one end, it appeared to be a repair space, in the middle, a large control center and, at their end, a large square platform. Armed guards appeared again, and Michael eyed them, along with the large hydraulic system that appeared to be hooked up to the control center, to the platform.

Merrorz signaled to the control center operator and he nodded. The hydraulic system hissed and the platform rose upward, as the ceiling overhead began to pull away. Michael strained to see that far, but a tug on his cuffs brought him back.

Merrorz smiled at Michael, "Still think victory will be elusive again, Mr. Knight? Watch."

----

"Oh, wow. I...think I know where the entrance/exit is..."

The top of the hill wasn't the top of the hill. Faked with astro-terf covering movable cement slabs, Kitt shot a scan downward the moment cool, underground air hit his vents and he could see darkness in front of him. His hopes soared. Was that signal...Michael?

"Think I got Michael down there. I can't be sure."

From the darkness, a large platform inched forward from the hole and stop to rest before them. The escort vehicles put themselves on either end, and the AIs put themselves in the middle.

"I always thought underground lairs were cliché."

"Not when our friends are in one."

Kitt looked to his son. He could feel his anticipation, he could even swear that he could see KITT's body frame shaking with it.

"KITT..."

"I'm ready."

Kitt swallowed and put his eyes front, letting the sudden lost of crispness go unsaid.

The platform bucked then began it's slow slide downward. The moment all the car's roves cleared the opening, the cement slabs moved back into place. Kitt cast a glance downward, and saw Michael staring up at him, relief, joy and...fear on his tired, lined face.

_Don't be afraid._

The platform hit its resting grooves and latched on. The escort vehicle doors opened and their occupants spilled out, placing themselves around the AIs.

Kitt glanced at Merrorz and for a moment, the past came alive. There were flames, screaming, Michael beside him on his knees, the door open to shield him. Merrorz, handcuffed and hauled passed. The threat, the warning. They never took it seriously. They should have.

"Don't you remember me, 2000."

Kitt blinked and the scene vanished again. He curled his virtual lips into a sneer, "How could I not? You are a very unforgettable man, Mr. Merrorz."

"Good. Like I told your driver here, it was good of you not to forget."

KITT touched their link and Kitt silently waved him off. _Just wait..._

"I see only my driver. Where is the boy?"

"Coming."

Kitt felt his son lunged forward from within himself and tried to restrain his son.

"_I don't like that smile of his. Why don't I wipe it off his face for him!"_

_"Because you can't and you know it!"_

That stopped the younger AI, who went back to scanning.

Kitt flickered a look to Michael and the man sent a pained smile his way. Beside him, he again , and quite suddenly felt a violent pull and watched as KITT's wheels inch forward a bit. Kitt could do little as restraining him except the hushed and calming whispers he kept shooting his way, as a bloody and unconscious Mike was dragged toward them.

_-----_

Was that Mike? Was that bloody, beaten hulk of flesh really his Mike? KITT hesitantly sent out a scan and immediately wished he hadn't. Pressure built up inside of him, to the point he feared he would lose that fragile control.

Dying. Death. Mike was dying. Dying? Death? No, its computation made no sense. Mike couldn't be dying. Too young, too strong. And, how could he be dying...if he was protecting him. But he hadn't protected. He had failed.

Failure.

KITT plunge deep down inside himself to escape the thought. No failure. Mistake. A big mistake. Yes...mistake. Mike was fine. Scanners were just wrong.

Every scanner, then...was wrong. Had to be.

KITT wrapped that positive thought around him.

_Mike....Mike...please..._

Something switched off inside of him and he exploded, lunging forward. He wanted to tear that man limb from limb, to run him down into a bloody streak. The strong light of his father suddenly erupted from their link and grabbed him, yanking him, shaking those thoughts from him.

"_Stop it! Stop it right now!"_

_"I can't do this! I can't! Look at him! LOOK AT WHAT THEY'VE DONE!"_

_"You have no choice! Ignore, pretend. Just play your part, and damnit, play it right!"_

_----_

The pain rocked him and the moment he felt KITT slipping, he jumped in to stopped the madness, but feared what may happen when they really did let go.

Kitt held their think firmly open and turned to Merrorz, the mask of the machine slipping in place. Mike was shoved roughly to his knees, propped up from behind, in front of the two AI's. Kitt regarded him painfully but spoke as mildly as possible, "Well, Mr. Merrorz, I see you're a man of your word."

"Yes. Very much so. But, you surprise me. No emotion, no sympathy for the son of your beloved driver's condition?"

Kitt chuckled coldly, "I'm afraid you don't understand us as well as you claim."

KITT jumped in, as much as it hurt, his mask set as tight as he could squeeze it, "Yes, I am afraid that such emotion...is not possible for us. We are, after all, just machines."

Kitt heard his son choke internally as he coldly let those last words slip out. He flashed his scanner, "Yes, my counterpart is correct. We are...cold, cool and collected, as you humans say. Now, how do you wish to negotiate this?"

Merrorz blinked, "You lie. Emotion is capable! Do you think I forgot that day? I watched you protect that murderer!",he pointed fiercely at Michael, "I heard you consol him as a BROTHER would. Emotion, as improbable as it is, is _very_ capable!"

Kitt narrowed his gaze, his words ice-tipped, "I am afraid...your memory fails you, Merrorz. Now. We have business to attend to, no?"

Merrorz looked like a man uncomfortable with the slow drain of power away from him. Kitt clearly, was asserting himself and Merrorz was slowly coming to the mercy of the AI's benevolence. Unless...he found away to reestablish himself...

As quickly as it had come, the strain of losing his grip was gone and Merrorz drew himself up.

"There is nothing to negotiate, Two Thousand. Nothing."

A large gun appeared in his hand and Merrorz stepped directly behind Mike, putting the gun to his head.

"Why don't I...put him out of his misery?"

KITT leapt and again, his father held him steady.

"Now, please, Mr. Merrorz. You know you aren't ready to end this quite yet. The game's not over."

"It is over when I say it's over! Maybe, I say it's over, now!"

Kitt eyed him, seeing signs of desperation. He gave his driver a look: strained, panicked. Perhaps Michael thought he was pushing too hard...

Slowly, he drew a breath, "Certain files, Mr. Merrorz. I have a certain number and types of files in my possession that I seem to remember you being very keen on retrieving. Kill him, and you'll never see those files again, nor the light of day."

----

Michael stared. _What are you doing, Kitt? The hell you'd give him those files!_

Kitt was playing a dangerous game...and playing it well. To think HE had taught an artificial intelligence something valuable...

---

Merrorz was stonewalled. His grasp on the gun loosened, only to regain himself moments later.

"And so what? This goes deeper than just a few stolen files, Two Thousand. You know that."

"Deeper than life in prison?"

"At least I would have accomplished my mission."

Kitt twisted his virtual mouth to the left, "I see. Well, I guess...nothing can persuade you otherwise, is there?"

Merrorz smiled cruelly, "No."

The gun was audibly primed and pressed firmly against the back of Mike's head. Michael pulled on his cuffs, looking wildly between his son and the two AI's. Time stood still. Kitt saw, triumphantly, as the last pieces of their plan fell into place.

"Very well, if you will not listen to reason..."

Kitt let his son go and the younger AI roared with power from within. His front laser shot out in a tri-beam formation, knocking the guns out of the hands of Merrorz and two of the gunmen closest to Mike. Kitt engaged his dual frontal grappling hooks, slamming both of his driver's captors to the ground.

His scanner detected and unlocked his cuffs. Michael tore them off and wasted no time in propelling himself forward, shielding his son with his body. Both cars were on either side of the men in a heartbeat, their doors swinging open, creating impenetrable barriers around them. Michael crouched beside his son, gently rolling him over.

"Mike, Mike can you hear me?"

Bullets clanged off the doors but Michael didn't move.

"Kitt?"

"We've got to get him out of here. He'll be dead soon if we don't. KITT!"

Michael gently pulled Mike closer to him. "You're gonna be ok, son. Just hold on...hold on." He eased the man's broken body into the Three Thousand's driver seat.

"You got him?"

"Secure. Passenger restraint system activated."

Michael reached up to touch the wheel. "Take care of him, KITT."

"You know I will. And you...take care of yourself. Please."

He nodded and gave the wheel a slap, before twisting himself around to dive into Kitt's passenger seat. KITT backed up onto the platform again and reached out to link himself to the hydraulic controls. The light he needed to hook up to, suddenly flickered and died.

He looked up, at the same time Michael did. Both saw the triumphant Merrorz, his finger on the shutdown button. Michael ground his teeth.

"_Mr. Knight!" _

_"KITT, you stay put! I'll handle Merrorz!"_

"Kitt, cover me."

"You got it, partner."

Michael dove out again, using Kitt's driver's side door as a shield.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"NOW!"

Kitt opened his front oil barrels and flung a stream of slippery oil at the remaining gunmen. They sputtered and spun, slipping and falling, their guns clattering to the ground. Michael shot from behind his shield and crouch-ran toward Merrorz, who watched the slippery fray before him.

Michael threw all his body weight into his tackle. Merrorz, as big as he was, was bowled over, smacking his head on the control panel as he went down.

_Hm. That was easy. _Michael gave him a shot to the jaw for good measure and reached up, feeling for the restart button. He felt it and inched his hand up until it rested under his palm. Leaning on it as he stood, he heard the hiss and hum of the hydraulics, the grounding and grinding as the concrete slabs moving out of the way.

---

KITT whooped silently to himself as Mike's father tackled Merrorz, slamming the would-be murderer's head into the control panel. He hoped, without a second of regret, the man wouldn't wake up.

_Look, Mike! Did you see that? Heh, your father just...what was the word you used...'p'owned?...your father just p'owned Merrorz! _, KITT thought gleefully.

..._Mike? Mike, if you can hear...No, I don't want you to try. ...No, I DO want you to try, but..."_

KITT stopped, torn. He scanned Mike, turning away from the results. If he died, nothing would be left. Nothing left to love him, to help him, to control him. His father was one thing, Mike another...so much of something more, that it couldn't be explained.

KITT saw the elder Knight slam his palm down on the control panel and held Mike tightly. "Hold on, Mike...we're getting you out of here._"_

KITT jolted as the platform under him began to raise. He saw Knight watching their rise with relief and triumph. Kitt was surely watching too.

He had heard his father and Mr. Knight discuss the concept of religion before, and prayer was discussed as well. KITT supposed that if he was capable, he'd be praying right now.

_Almost there...almost there...just a few more feet._ Another jolt and a screech. _NO!_

----

Michael held down that button, pretending it was Merrorz's neck.

"See that, Kitt! We got 'em!"

Kitt grinned, eyeing his oil levels.

_Running low...what else can I use..._

Michael laughed as KITT rose higher and higher. The slabs no longer moved. The hole was wide open. So close, so clo-.

Michael tumbled over, Merrorz grinning manically, blood streaming down his face, as his legs entangled themselves with Knight's. The gun was in one hand, the other on the shutdown button.

"Not so fast, Knight."

---


	7. Chapter 7: Homeward Bound

((Author's Note: Again, my apologies. This has carried on far longer than I imagined or wanted. Life sometime grabs ya and won't let go! I promise, promise, _promise_...I'll finish this thing up very soon. One more chapter. Bear with me. In the meantime, enjoy! ~EV))

**Chapter Seven: **_Homeward Bound_

Sarah gripped the chair's back, brow clenched together. Anxiety swept over her face.

"Billy, the feed! Get the feed back!"

"Um, working on it...."

"Well, work faster!"

"He's...I dunno....Merrorz's got a block up or something . I can't get around it, I can't crack it. Everything's just getting sent back!"

Billy pushed away from the table, disgusted. Sarah spun around angrily. Bonnie Barstow, for all the mystery surrounding her being here and for all the annoyed encroachment Sarah ashamedly felt, had immediately become a calming presence, especially when they had lost the video feed from both AIs. Now, she was gone. On the road again, toward the target location. She gave no reason, except that she "had to". Even her communication, was sporadic.

The speakers hidden around the room burned with the sudden influx of audio. Crackling, humming, harsh attempts at trying to straightened itself out.

The video feed, or a weakened version of it, streamed through. Sarah saw, or thought she saw mud/cemented mixed walls moving upward to a thick rim to a covering and sunlight.

"KITT!"

---

"Not so fast, Knight."

Kitt watched in slow motion as Michael went down and Merrorz came up. The gun in his hand, pointed at Michael's head.

KITT was suspended above them, oh-so close to freedom.

"_Father! What are you doing! The lift!"_

_"It's not me! It's Merrorz."_

Kitt turned on Merrorz, for the first time reaching toward his emergency weapon systems. Long ago, it was agreed on, that for the sake of not creating another KARR, he would not be allowed to harm human life. But reality proved that to be too idealistic. No matter what he told his son, that their programming was one of the few things they could count on and that the survival of the driver was far more important, the only thing left to them when the situation reached severe boiling point, was drastic measures. As they say: Drastic times...

"Merrorz, drop the gun!"

Merrorz spun and spat on Kitt's scanner.

Kitt thrust his dual frontal gun barrels forward.

Michael saw the barrels pull forward and swallowed hard.

"Merrorz, I'm not telling you again, drop the gun!"

Merrorz shifted his grip on the gun barrel, seeing for the first time, this AI was no longer the program-safe robot.

"You cannot shoot me, 2000. To do that, would be like killing your driver: it cannot be done."

"Wanna bet?"

Merrorz started, and his grip relaxed again. Michael took it and dove at his knees, hauling him down. They rolled and grappled, Kitt rushing to get closer. He tried to access the controls but they remained blocked. He threw a frantic look up to his son.

---

If he peered hard enough, he could just see a few blades of grass. It was so close and yet, as he gazed down at the scene below, so far. As his driver lay dying in his seat, KITT was equally as helpless, as the controls he needed remained blocked.

Or was he? What was it his father had told him?

_Complete Autonomy. You have __complete autonomy__. As a right. _

_Use it._

He looked down one last time. Time had run out. He had waited too long.

"Hold on, Michael."

KITT judged the space he had behind him and the space he normally needed for a turbo boost. Far from enough. But it would have to do.

KITT put himself into reverse and backed up until his back bumper hung over the edge. He revved his engine, pushing hard, building up the pressure as he activated Turbo Boost.

He checked Mike's pulse one more time. So faint.

The Turbo Boost panged full, and KITT let go, catapulting himself forward. The trajectory scan was true, his front end ramming the edge of the hole, sending clods of dirt and cement flying. He landed shakily, and rejoiced at the smell of fresh air and the feel of grass under his tires.

"Mike, we're free!"

Police cars, Swat vehicles, fire rescue and ambulances suddenly swarmed. Their lights and sirens washing over him as he charged forward, in their direction. A rescue squad slid to a stop around him, their occupants falling out and rushing toward him. He let the driver door open and the passenger restraint system fall. The reaching arms of long-awaited help grasped Mike gingerly and pulled him to safety.

Only then, could KITT let himself fall from calm cool and collected machine, to nerve-racked brother.

"Oh, Michael...Michael...thank God."

KITT barely registered that a new car, a blue Honda, was pulling up the hill. No, he couldn't register it. From behind him, an explosion that rocked everything, throwing people to the feet and sending others diving for cover from fiery debris, took every scanner, every program, every fiber of his being and ripped them apart, shredding him to the core. Fire of a different kind, tore through him and threatened to obliterate everything he knew or would ever know.

The only thought, the only _logical _thought he could muster, was a fragile whisper: _Father?_

---

Michael had him, oh boy did he have him! It was like molding a piece of clay: he could make that man become what ever he wanted, mostly a bloody piece of rotting flesh. It was only right: an eye for an eye.

"Michael, I think he's had it! Let's get out of here! I hear police!"

The man staggered back, falling against his dark companion. He rubbed a bloody, shaking hand across his upper lip, wiping sweat away. Rios Merrorz crawled, yes crawled, toward him, his face pounded into a round platform of blood. His right eye swollen shut and the other on its way...Merrorz was all but finished.

"Michael, please." Kitt urged gently . Michael was seemingly entranced by the bloody mass, the bloody mass _he _created, as it crawled toward him. "Michael..."

He slowly reached out, his eyes still on Merrorz and depressed the start button. The result was immediate: the system blazed to life and the lift descended rapidly.

Michael backed away and Kitt opened the door.

"Wait!", a voice croaked.

Michael stopped.

"Why....Knight...why?"

"Why what?"

"Didn't...have to happen...this way..."

Michael shook his head, "You...made it happen this way. I paid my dues the day I let your son die. Yes, I admit it and I will always regret it. You had to go and make it eye for an eye. I did what you should have been able to do: fight for the one you loved."

He swallowed, "The police will be down here shortly. They'll take you where you need to go. And Rios: I am sorry for your son, but this? I'm not sorry. I hope you go to Hell."

Michael got in and Kitt shut the door.

"The lift should provided an adequate stepping stone for a turbo boost."

"That would KITT used?"

"More or less."

Michael stared ahead, a sheet of cold sweat beginning to pour out if him, "The let's get the hell outta here."

Kitt aimed himself, calculating and scanning. _Here goes nothing...._

He charged forward, manipulating the lift. It stopped then started again to catch Kitt as he jumped. Tires met lift, then left again, in turbo boost. Michael would have whooped if it had been any other time, but he remained silent, jaw clenched. Suddenly... Kitt risked a look down as he sailed toward freedom. Why he did, he didn't know. He didn't want to look at the monster that lay down there. But he did.

"Oh God."

"What?"

"Michael...!"

Kitt jabbed the roof release button and activated the driver-side ejector seat.

"NO!"

Michael was flung skyward, twisting and rolling in the air. Beneath him, the world, _his _world...exploded.

The explosion's shock wave threw him in the opposite direction and even slowed him a little, making the landing half as painful. But as he lay there, fiery debris raining down on him, realization, understanding wouldn't come. Fragile thoughts whiffed through his mind, forming a simple word, a name, a question: _Kitt?_

---

Bonnie had given up on calling in to the SSC. It was no use, and besides, she was nearly there anyways. Winding around the tricky curves with her nice compact Honda, she leaned forward, peering hesitantly as if the sight she was about the see might jump out and grab her.

Instead, she saw a sea of police, SWAT, Fire Rescue...

She pulled up behind them and caught a glimpse of a body on a stretcher, IV's and Oxygen mask already situated.

_Michael? Mike? God, please let it be one of them...and the other be close behind. _

She stepped out, looking up quickly at the very familiar and relieving sound of a turbine engine revving and heading toward a turbo boost. For a second, a black prow appeared, then it bucked and a figure flew from the cabin, skyward.

"MICHAEL!" she cried.

Then both disappeared in a viscous, fiery ball and she threw herself down. Her mind blanked and shut out the thunderous explosion, keeping the only thoughts it had, quite simple.

_My god. They're dead._

_----_


	8. Chapter 8: Accused of Being Typical

Chapter Eight: _No One Ever Accused Us Of Being Typical..._

_My God. They're dead._

_---_

"SARAH! Sarah, stop! Excuse me, I'm sorry...SARAH!"

Billy ran after the stormy figure of one incredibly upset woman. What was that saying, 'hell was a young woman's...?

"Billy! Wait!" Zoe called after him.

"I can't--SARAH!"

He cut carefully through the crowded hospital hallway. "Excuse me... pardon me...I'm sorry..." Sarah had stopped and was leaning, intently, over the top of the floor's nursing station.

"I was told Mike Knight was on this floor. Could you please show me his room."

An older nurse, dressed in flowered scrubs, looked from the younger nurse who stood beside her, to Sarah. "I'm sorry, but unless you're family, I really---"

"I'm his fiancé."

Billy blanched behind her and Zoe stared. It wasn't a lie per-se. They had been engaged once, but that was before Mike had left for Iraq, and before he had his memory wiped. Their engagement was lost in that, but yes, he supposed that if they ever felt like trying it again...

The older nurse opened her mouth and then shut it again, flashes of sympathy running across her face. She looked to Billy, who grinned warily, and pointed to himself, "Best man." Zoe did the same. "Bride's maid".

The woman looked back to Sarah. She could see the woman standing before her was holding back so many emotions, but if she was to refuse her, they could all come boiling to the top, possibly quite violently.

The older nurse stepped around the back and began down the hallway. Sarah followed without question, the other two behind. The nurse stopped at a room just beyond the corner. She turned to Sarah.

"Not too long, okay?"

Sarah nodded, "Thank you so much."

The nurse smiled, "I know how you feel right now. Didn't seem right to deny you."She turned to walk away, but Sarah stopped her, "Excuse me, but who's his Doctor?"

"The resident doctor on this floor is Doctor Reed. He should be around again in about a half hour, if you want to speak with him."

Sarah smiled tightly, "Thank you." The nurse smiled again and walked back to her station. Sarah looked at the other two, "Guys..." she said softly. Zoe took her hand and squeezed it, encouragingly. Sarah looked in to the room, to the bandaged figure under blankets and sheets.

"Oh Mike..."

---

KITT was paralyzed. Any attempt at moving resulted in raw pain flashing through him. His link to his father was a raw sore in his center. The moment the explosion had ripped through that hilltop, it had torn through him as well. Ripping and clawing. The link exploded, throwing bits and pieces at him as he tried to pull away.

For a second, he had heard a pain-racked scream of help from the burning link and KITT threw himself toward it, only to be forced back. "FATHER!"

The link had burst again and that time, it was more than enough. KITT collapsed against the pain, the agony. And now, as he sat in the hospital's underground garage, that same pain still galvanized him. It was like poison, ruining his insides with every passing second.

The link was dead. Nothing had come across since the explosion. His father's technician, Miss Barstow, had come to him before going to Mr. Knight's room. She must have known the pain he was experiencing, because her approach was cautious, as to not frighten him or make him any more anxious than he was already.

"KITT...KITT you don't know me." she had said quietly. "But I'm the Knight 2000's technician. I...I thought you would...like some company."

She had reached the front end, and put her hand on his scanner. KITT wanted to jerk away. He didn't like her touch. It was foreign and cold.

"Please go away."

She knelt down before him, her hand still on his scanner. "I won't stay long, I promise."

"I don't know you."

"I know, I know you don't. But I know your father. You can trust me. I won't hurt you."

"Everyone says that, but it's a lie. A terrible lie!"

The older woman smiled sadly. "Yes...yes, it is a terrible. People often say one thing and mean another. But those people can never hurt you if you don't let them. You have a wonderful support system, KITT. You have people who love you very much. Your driver is very strong, and I can tell you right now...he's going to walk out of this hospital as strong and healthy as ever. And you two are going to drive out of here and you're going to make a difference, just like before. You both are made of the same stuff your father's are, and if they're anything to judge off of..."

KITT looked down at her, wild and unsure.

"Where's my father?"

She looked into his scanner, tears in her eyes.

"He's safe, KITT. I have him. He's..."

"Oh my God. He's dead, isn't he? _Isn't he?!"_

Bonnie looked up sharply, almost frightened.

"No, no, KITT! Don't say that! Please, don't say that! Don't even THINK that!"

KITT struggled against her words, fighting against the fire inside of him. His father was dead and even now they lied to him. He threw himself into gear, wheels spinning to move himself backwards and away from the woman who knelt before him. She nearly fell forward without KITT to lean on.

His voice was cold and rough. "There were two I knew I could love and trust forever. Now one is lying in some hospital bed, dying, and the other is dead. There weren't any others, nor will there be. So go. Now. Before it's too late."

Bonnie moved forward, her hand outstretched and sympathy on her face. She only wished to help him...

"_GO!"_

Bonnie had jumped and yanked her hand back, face tightening. She stood up slowly, and carefully. She was deliberate in her movements, because there was nothing worse than angering an already upset AI. They weren't meant to handle the emotions they were feeling. Programming could be overridden and forgotten. This one was no different.

Bonnie held back tears. "I'm sorry, KITT. I'm sorry."

She backed away, her footsteps clicking and fading. Again, he was alone. Alone, in the dark...a darkness entirely his own.

---

She stroked his hand, his cut and raw-knuckled hands. They were the hands of a warrior, far older and tired than his young years required. He was quiet, asleep. Hopefully comfortable. His doctor had said he was lucky to be alive. The concoction of poisons they had found had been enough to kill any other man, but not Mike. Not the warrior. They had given him antidotes and made sure his systems were properly flushed. They wouldn't know about possible aftereffects until later. The gunshot wound in his shoulder was infected. They had cleaned it the best they could, and put him on antibiotics.

She carefully avoided the tubing and needles to lean forward and kiss his cracked lips. A stray tear dropped on his cheek and for a second, his eyelids fluttered, but Mike didn't wake. A small knock came from behind her. Sarah turned and saw Bonnie Barstow leaning tiredly on the door frame.

"Hi. Michael's room's down a-ways. Thought I'd stop in."

Sarah stood and raced to hug the woman. Bonnie stroked her head, soothingly. They stayed like that, until Sarah pulled away, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...hang on you like that..." she whispered. Bonnie put her arm around the girl's shoulder and gently led her outside the room, leaving Mike in peace.

"Oh, I don't mind it. I welcome it...because, when I was in your shoes, I usually didn't have anybody to lean on. An old man who had too much to think about and later a young man who...seemed embarrassed to be near a emotional wreck like me. No, no, I'm glad you did. I feel that maybe now, you accept me?"

Sarah was wiping her face with a Kleenex, "I...it wasn't that I didn't _accept_ you...I felt threatened, honestly. I'd been the only other genius before you showed up!"

Bonnie laughed. "Well," she said patting her hand, "you still are, my dear. You still are."

Sarah shook her head, "Oh no, YOU were one of my inspirations. My father always talked about you, so I always wanted to be like you."

"That's sweet of you." Bonnie said, smiling. _So they had inspired after all…well. Miracles do happen._

Sarah went to say something else, but closed her mouth. She let Bonnie hold her hand, but kept her eyes down.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "I...met the 3000. He's down in the parking garage. Quite an accomplishment."

"Yes, isn't he? Sometimes I think he's godsend."

"Yes, I felt that too, with Kitt..."

Sarah saw Bonnie's face fall and tears well up. The older woman angrily wiped it away.

"There I go again..."

"How is he?"

Bonnie looked into her eyes. Even for her, somebody on the outside, it was painful to ask. The older woman's eyes moved up to search the ceiling.

"Oh, how to answer this...Kitt, Kitt is the product of his driver. He would not be the personality he is, if Michael hadn't been his driver. How is he? I had hoped he would have been like Michael. Banged up, beat up, tired, but otherwise ready, willing, and able. But he's not."

A tear fell but she ignored it. A bitter smile appeared on her lips. "He did what he was designed for. He protected his driver. Saved his life. Saved his life...and the horrible part of it all?" Her voice shook. "I don't know if I can save his."

Sarah pulled her into an embrace, rubbing her back in wide circles.

"He told me, Sarah. He told me he called me here because he knew his enemy too well. He knew he was going to face something he might not be able to handle. He knew he was going to need me. I can't fail him, Sarah. I can't. For Michael's sake. My god, if he woke up to news that his lifelong partner was dead because he'd saved his life, it would destroy him!"

Sarah hugged her tightly. "You won't fail him. You built him, you maintained him. For all intents and purposes, you're his mother. I _know_ you won't fail him."

Bonnie pulled away and put her hand on Sarah's cheek, putting a strand of hair behind an ear. "You're angel, Sarah. Your father was right to be so proud of you."

Sarah put her hand on top of Bonnie's and held it, her eyes exceptionally bright.

"But I'm going to need help, Sarah. It won't be easy, I know that. Will you help me?"

"I would be _honored_ to."

---

There had been fire, and there had been pain. Now there was only emptiness. Somewhere in this void, there lay a spark, trying to grow and expand. It knew of another spark, very similar, and it was somewhere near. If it could be found and combined...maybe the emptiness would go away. It knew of this spark's warmth, and that would be good to feel, because this spark felt so cold. Cold and loneliness did not mix.

Then there was another. It was a giant light compared to the spark and its wayward brother. The spark knew it loved that light, but it couldn't find it. It wanted to, but couldn't. If it could only find that light and that other spark. If only...

Suddenly, there was movement in the void. It was familiar. The spark liked the movement. It accompanied a blue-ringed shadow that hovered over him. The spark pined to be nearer to this shadow. Suddenly the shadow engulfed this little spark and it was a joyously warm feeling. It wasn't the other spark, and it wasn't the brilliantly giant light, but it was something close.

The shadow held this little spark and whispered something to it, a name. A name this little spark jumped at. It was him name.

_Kitt._

---

When he awoke the first time, the room had been dark and empty. A dull ache ran through him. He saw outlines of tubes surrounding him. He reached blindly to touch them but his fingers fell short and his arm weakly dropped back to his side. His other hand explored the bandages on his head, his face. He had wondered why his other arm felt so weak, and he saw that too, was bandaged.

His eyes went to the door. He thought he saw a figure, a woman. A beautiful woman...

"..._Bonnie...__Bonnie__...__Bonnie...__"_

His voice faded and his eyes closed again. For however long he slept after that, he awoke again and this time, bright sunlight streamed in, and he felt his hand being stroked and a soft voice gently speaking.

"Mike's getting better. He woke up for a bit...he was alert, he knew where he was...he's doing so much better, Michael."

"...Agh...Bon-Bonnieh. 'Zat you?"

"Michael!"

He put his hand out, batting at his tubing. "Ack...what--what is this stuff?"

"This _stuff _has been keeping you in working order. Now stop moving around."

Michael stopped and flopped back in his pillow, eyes set on Bonnie. He looked at her deeply for a minute and she stared back. The moment was broken by smiles and small laughs.

"Oooh, Bonnie. You have no idea how good it is to see you."

"You have no idea how good it is to see _you_! Had me scared, you know that?"

Michael scratched his head absently and yawned. "Had me scared too...how long was I out?"

"Since you got here, and that was...four days ago."

He let out an exasperated breath. "Man...you haven't been here the entire time, have you?"

She shrugged. "More or less. I was..." She stopped.

Michael furrowed his brow. "What. Go on."

"No, no, I don't want to." She said, getting up quickly and going over to the window, pushing the blinds the rest of the way open. Michael watched her, then looked away, realization dawning.

"Kitt."

She looked to him and he met her eyes.

"You've been with Kitt."

She nodded, biting his lip. Michael rubbed his face with his hands. He let them drop heavily and stared up at the ceiling.

"I've been trying to forget...forget that one moment. One minute we're in the air and he's around me. The next I'm falling and...he's under me. I keep seeing the flames, Bonnie. Those damn flames..."

His voice shook and Bonnie could see his chin quivering. She rushed over to him. She grabbed him and held him tight.

"No, Michael. Don't think about it. Please don't."

"How---how can I not? He did it for me. Me! After I told him a thousand times...we are partners. If we're going to go, we go together."

"But he couldn't, Michael. You know that. You were his partner, and he would have listened to you no matter what, but there was programming he couldn't forget."

She felt his strong hands on her shoulders as he pulled her away. His wet eyes poured into hers. He was like a little boy. A lost, scared, hurt little boy...

"Please, Bonnie. _Please_ tell me you can fix him. That his not gone. I...I can't live if he is. If...if it was me who killed him..._Bonnie."_

She pulled him close again, holding his head to her shoulder. "I don't know, Michael. I don't know. But I'm going to try. For your sake, I will try."

---

Mike stretched, wincing at his shoulder. Sarah appeared carrying a cupful of ice chips.

"Ah. Thank you, Madame." he said, taking them.

"You know you can't live on those, Mike. You need _real _food."

"Then what the hell am I doing here?"

Sarah laughed.

"What I need...is a burger. A nice, big juicy Big Mac and a large fry."

"_No!"_

"Well, it'll be better than the stuff they shove on me here."

"Shhh! You want them to hear? You've got it pretty good here. Don't go ruining it!"

Mike laughed and opened his arms, an invitation Sarah gladly took. She sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned back on his good shoulder, his arms folding around her. His chin gently brushed against the top of her head.

"Hello you."

Sarah smiled and looked up at him. "Hello you."

"How's life?"

"Life's good. You?"

"Meh. Been better but, what you can do?"

Sarah smiled softly. They sat together, silent. Sarah enjoyed the feeling of Mike being so near, so _alive_. For the first few days, none of them had been sure if he would make it. Now he was better. Oh, he had a long way to go. The aftereffects of the poisons had finally appeared: nose bleeds, occasional vomiting and numbness in his fingers, rashes...

But he was alive. _Alive_. That was all Sarah wanted, right now. To know he was alive and there. She could touch him and he would react. She could smile and he'd smile back. She could talk to him, hug him, smile at him, _love him_, and he would respond.

"Um, Sarah?"

She blinked and came back from her thoughts. "Yeah, Mike?"

"Uh...have you been down to see my dad?"

"Yeah, yeah, I've been to see him. He's doing much better. The doctors say he might just be able to leave in a week or so, maybe sooner."

"That's good, that's good. How about Miss. Barstow? Every time she shows up, I'm either sleeping or on the toilet."

Sarah giggled. "That's a man for you. If he's not sleeping, he's crapping. If he's not crapping, he's f-"

"OK! I get it, I get it." Mike exclaimed, tickling her in the stomach.

Sarah squealed, trying to pry his fingers off.

"Hey...hey...OW!"

Sarah jumped. Mike was grimacing and massaging his bad shoulder.

"Ooh, Mike! Did I hit your shoulder? I'm sorry." she said grinning slyly. Mike hissed as he let out a breath. "How do you always managed to hit the exact right spot _every time?_"

Sarah waved a finger at him, "Woman's touch, I guess." She slipped off the edge and moved to pour some water.

"So have you seen her yet, today?"

"Seen who?"

"Miss. Barstow!"

"Oh, oh, yes, yes, I've talked to her. She was just leaving your father's room."

"How is she?"

"She's fine. Little tired, but who isn't?"

Mike nodded, "Yeah, really."

Sarah cast him a sidelong look. He wanted to say something, but was having a hard time doing it. She grinned to herself and nodded.

"All right, Mike. Just ask me."

"What?"

"Oh, c'mon, Mike. You're not a bashful person. So stopping acting like one. Out with it."

Mike looked at her, then back at his hands.

"Ok. Ok. The Knight 2000. Is...is he ok? I know he hasn't been here. And if he was able to, he'd be down in that garage right alongside KITT. But he's not."

Sarah held the small plastic cup between her hands, like one would hold a mug. She sat down in that large chair beside his bed and leaned forward.

"You want it straight up?"

He nodded.

"Ok. Straight up: he's not good. The explosion tore through him, basically ripping his underside apart. Apparently they've always worried about the MBS there. Bonnie's staying optimistic, but it's going to be an undertaking. I'm helping her, so that's one extra pair of hands. She's calling on some other people she thinks might about be able to help. Apparently all but one of the 2000's original designers are alive, so she's calling their people to hopefully get them over. She's going to fix him, Mike. I know she will. So don't go blaming yourself for something you could not have stopped."

"But I could have stopped it! I was too comfortable. When you get too comfortable, you make mistakes. I wasn't alert, I wasn't looking. There are always signs, you just have to look for them, and I didn't."

"Well, it's my fault they were even able to trace us. I used a non-secure cell phone!"

"Look, let's not go pointing fingers, alright?" Mike said forcefully, putting a hand out to stop her. Sarah dropped her head, rubbing the sides of the cup with her fingers.

"Do....they know what caused the explosion?"

"Um..." Sarah scratched her nose, eyes closed, "Bonnie...Bonnie said they think it was a self-destruct mechanism Merrorz had. They said it probably would have gone off anyways, whether you all had gotten out or not."

Mike sighed, "So he was prepared to die and take us with him. Man, that's some grudge..."

"Yeah..."

He grabbed an ice chip and held it out to Sarah. "To Kitt."

She smiled, held out her cup and touched it to the ice chip. "To Kitt."

---

Eternity wasn't even this long. KITT shifted in himself. Sarah appeared every night, sitting and talking to him. He appreciated that...she was kind, she was soothing. Se talked to him about things only an AI and his technician would understand. The complexity of their discussions pulled him away from the pain and put him up against a challenge he could easily win.

And she would talk to him about his father. She kept saying there was life in him, but it was a slow go. That they'd fix him, that everything would be all right. He knew he should believe her, but like he had told the Barstow woman: there had been and always would be to him, just two they he could truly trust and love...and his father was one of them

As hard as he tried, he couldn't believe her. When his father's voice, his presence filled that link once more, only then he would believe.

The link, from the explosion, seemed to be larger. When it no longer hurt to even look at it, KITT surveyed it, cautiously looking it over. Yes, it WAS larger. He hesitantly reached out to brush against it. The moment a hint of pain reached him, he pulled away. But, instead of backing off for good, he tried again. And again, and again, and again.

There was pain, but he could look passed it. He peered through, and saw only darkness.

"F-Father? Hello?"

His own voice echoed back. Now he felt like a fool. Of course his father wouldn't answer...

Frustrated, KITT back away, and turned back to an algorithm Sarah had sent to him to solve. Apparently the answer was some kind of human witticism...

His back was to the link. He sat in the center of his being and reviewed the puzzle. Shouldn't be too hard...it was actually pretty basic. He wasn't sure if he should feel insulted or happy...

He reached out and quickly solved the first half. Hm...that's odd. The first bit was his _name._ KITT shrugged and continued on. _Ok, Sarah...what 'famous' human witticism could possibly possess my name?_

He solved the middle. That gave him the capital letters H, A, and P. _KITT HAP? Sarah, what are you trying to say!?_

He reached the solved the last part, when a sudden flare of heat hit his back. KITT scrunched up and looked sharply behind him. His 'eyes' grew wide and he spun around, bunching up to the closest side of his being.

The link glowed dimly. It was a white-blue light and it was warm. So very warm. And so familiar. KITT was entranced. Could it be? Could it possibly be?!

He shivered and swallowed, reaching out to the light. "Father...father, is that you? Ohh, it is, it is...ohh." KITT whimpered and went to embrace the light fully, but it blinked away, falling back from him.

The feeling he got was that the light wasn't afraid, but just not ready for contact. KITT nodded, he understood. "That is fine. That is perfectly fine. I understand. I can wait. I have been waiting so long anyways."

KITT inched closer. The light flickered but did not die. "Father...I thought I understood loneliness. But, I did not. I could not. It is so horrible, so unique, that you must experience it before you truly know it. To be alone, to have everything you love and care for, ripped from you...that must be what Hell is. That must be. I can never let go again. No matter what happens after this, I will stick to you. I will never leave your side again, no matter what you say or order. I will not do it. I will not...lose you again."

KITT stopped to see if the light understood, and it seemed to. Suddenly the light expanded and drew forward, brushing up against him. He closed his 'eyes'. The light swirled around him then settled, wrapping around him.

They rested there, together. No words, no silent messages sent or received. They just sat. And if KITT were to look back at his algorithm, he would see that with his pressing up against it, had solved the puzzle. It read two words of undeniable wisdom: _KITT HAPPENS._

_---_

Michael inched into Mike's room. He had also managed to bust a leg in his fall, so each walk with crutches was an adventure.

"'Ey! There's the old man. Look at you, all hobbled over like that. Jeesh...you don't drool now, do you?" Mike teased, grinning ear to ear.

Michael scrunched up his nose and turned to Sarah, who stood behind him. "I think I liked him better all doped up." She laughed and Michael grinned. Mike fared better in the walking department and stood to hug him. His father was careful of the shoulder.

Bonnie appeared, not so subtlety hiding two large bags from McDonalds behind her back.

"The party's all ready started I see."

Michael hobbled to turn around. "Now that you're here, it has!"

"Aw, suck up. Here. You both deserve it." She produced the bags and handed them over. Michael and his son happily snatched them, with Michael giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Bonnie laughed as they fumbled to help the older Knight sit without dumping the food. Sarah sidled up next to her. "Fast food. Really?"

The older woman shrugged, "Meh. Why not?"

Sarah looked back at the two. "Yeah, why not?"

Bonnie nodded in approval. "You're getting better. Hey! I um, just talked Zoe and Billy. They're on their way, and everything appears to be on schedule."

Sarah's face brightened. "Oh, Bonnie...just think of it. Just think of Michael's face, of _Mike's_ face, when they arrive."

Bonnie patted her arm. "All because of your help, my dear. Never forget that. If I had had you in my hey-day as a partner...we would have knocked them all dead!"

Sarah laughed and looked at Mike's beaten, but jovial face. His eyes never strayed from his father's face. For the two to have each other... She couldn't believe she had once disliked the idea.

"Hey Sarah! Fry?"

He tossed her one and she caught it, laughing. She sat down on his lap and began stealing fries.

"Hey, I said one!"

Michael grinned and looked to Bonnie. He set his food on the table and struggled to his feet. Mike looked at him, questioningly.

"I'll be back, I'll be back, geez. He has separation issues, Sarah. Better work on that with him." he said winking. Bonnie saw he was coming toward her and she helped him, or at least attempted to.

"Don't. I can do it..."

She backed off, but followed him out to the hallway. Michael glanced back to Mike and Sarah before turning to Bonnie.

"Cute, huh?"

"Yes, very. Reminds me of somebody else in love." she added knowingly. Michael blushed.

"Yeah...how they have it, was supposed to be how we should have had it, Bonnie..."

She looked at him, surprised. "Michael, I'm...not a home wrecker! You were married, you had him!" she said, motioning toward Mike. "I wasn't about to break that up."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Way before that. All those years we had together, and I never made a move. Honestly, I was afraid to." He say the look on her face and quickly backtracked. "I mean...afraid you'd reject me. I mean, I gotta say. I did try, and rejection wasn't even the word for it."

Bonnie put her hands on her hips. "Well, for your information, I had a career to worry about! I had a very important project to focus on. Getting involved with you, at that time, wasn't even on the radar screen. Believe me, Michael. I wanted to, so very badly. I just...couldn't."

Michael stepped closer to her. "What about now, Bonnie? We have all the time in the world. You and I both left, for different reasons. Now we're back again. We can do it, Bonnie. I never wanted to admit this, but I need you. I always wanted to be better when I was around you. You made me feel like I could do no wrong, and if I did, the fix would be just as easy. I love you, Bonnie. Then and now, I love you."

Bonnie was speechless, her mouth open. His eyes, those beautiful pools she always wanted to fall into, pulled her back again. She felt his arms engulf her and she fell into him, their lips meeting and making everything around them disappear. Neither one of them would have let go, if Sarah had called from the room.

"Bonnie! They're here!"

Her eyes flew open and she pulled away. Michael look bewildered, staring down into her face. "What? Who's here?" Bonnie face gleamed with a brilliant smile.

"C'mon, Michael. There's something you need to see."

"What?"

Michael hopped behind her, forgetting his crutches. Mike and Sarah already stood at the window, huge grins on their faces. Mike moved over for the two. Michael leaned heavily on the window sill and peered down.

Below, in the parking lot, two black beauties gleamed in the sunlight. The Mustang contained Billy and Zoe, who honked and waved. Mike seriously wished he had his ear wig, but shouted, "KITT! HEY, KITT!" and waved down. The scanner seemed to wave back in its oscillation.

But it was Michael who was shocked, in awe, with relief. Tears unexpectedly welled up in his eyes.

"Kitt." he whispered, staring down. "My God, Kitt..."

He looked wildly at Bonnie. She nodded and smiled. Michael couldn't help the tears that fell even as he smiled. He let out a whoop. Bonnie produced Michael and Kitt's first, treasured source of communication: the watch comlink, which Michael snatched up, fumbling to bring it to his mouth.

"K-Kitt? Are...are you there?"

"I'm here. I'm here. It's good to hear your voice again, old friend."

Michael laughed, the tears drifting onto his tongue.

"Oh...Kitt, man...you have no idea. Ooh....my god...it's great to hear ya, buddy! Man, you look great!"

Kitt seemed to smile over the link, 'I wish I could say the same about you, Michael..."

He laughed and leaned in, talking fast and gleefully. Sarah looked over at Bonnie and both exchanged winks. Mike pulled Sarah close to him.

"You know, Sarah? I don't see how anyone could call us typical."

FIN


End file.
